Wolfsbane
by SaffyAngel
Summary: What if Bella only spent a few holidays as a child with Charlie? What if she didn't know Jacob because Charlie's best friend was Harry Clearwater not Billy Black? Nothing is ever easy for our favourite pairing and when fate brings them together in Vegas of all places, well life gets complicated when you both have something to hide and loved one's get rrently on a mini hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: This story has been bugging me for some time so I just had to get it down and publish. Please remember that this story is set in an alternative universe and as such it is based very loosely on the original stories and some things are out of sync but I'm just having fun!**_

 **Prompt:** _A highly poisonous plant Wolfsbane is the common name for Aconitum lycoctonum from the Greek 'lykos' meaning 'wolf' and 'kteinein' meaning kill' Long ago it was the only poison known to kill a wolf and often used to poison arrowheads. Like a vampire its flowers appear attractive but are deadly to those who only wish to smell its sweet perfume….._

 **Chapter 1: Me fussy?...They just have to pass my test!**

Bella lifted the blind and looked out of the window of the jet and then glanced at her watch. Another 20 minutes and she would land at McCarran International. She settled back into her seat and her mind began to wander.

Bella was really looking forward to Vegas, she had never been and her old University friend Janine's bachelorette weekend was a great excuse to go. She sighed to herself as she remembered how she had dithered about going or not until her best friend and flat mate Lorna insisted it was just what Bella needed. "Your frazzled Bella!" she said "When do you ever just go out and enjoy yourself?"

Of course Lorna was right Bella conceded. She worked too many long hours and too hard in a job she did not particularly enjoy, for a boss she really did not like. The job was highly paid and she shared a luxury apartment with Lorna, but life had become all work and no play for Bella Swan even though on paper her life seemed perfect.

Bella had graduated with honours and landed a coveted job working for a huge publishing house in New York. _New York_ …it had been her dream to live and work there since she was a teenager. In fact it was one of the few places that her nomadic mother had not lived with her in tow since she breezed out of Bella's father's life when she was 6 months old.

Bella shifted in her seat, trying not to wake the guy in the seat next to her who had spent the first half of the journey trying to persuade her to join him for dinner later that evening. She stared out at the cotton candy clouds that were gradually dispersing as they flew further south. Her thoughts returned once again to her career.

I'm well qualified and liked amongst my peers she thought so I could easily get another job surely. Lorna was right why was she making do? Then there was her private life. What private life! she sighed to herself. She hardly ever went out unless Lorna dragged her and every weekend she took mountains of paperwork home.

No wonder she didn't have a boyfriend Bella mused with a social life like hers that was practically non-existent how was she ever gonna meet Mr Right? After all like all young woman Bella had wondered if she would eventually find her true love and settle down. In University she had been encouraged to set her sights on getting it all. High flying career, successful man and 2.5 kids and why not that's what we had been promised, that's what equality of the sexes had been all about right?

Wrong! Bella thought to herself shaking her head a little. The truth was the _reality_ of having it all, was nowhere near what was promised. She had seen for herself since starting work, colleagues who thought they had achieved it, broken through the glass ceiling only to find that most of the time they were too stressed and too tired to enjoy their man or their kids. Yes she sighed to herself and closing her eyes, since leaving uni and starting work she was slowly becoming disillusioned before she had even ventured onto the path to finding the right man.

Then there was her Mother. According to Renee life was not about getting married or having kids. Although she swore she never regretted having Bella. Life for Renee was about adventures and experiences. They had moved from State to State, town to town as Renee quickly bored of a job, the people or just the town. The result had been a life on the move, no real friends and no roots. Bella grew up without knowing where to really call _home_.

Bella's thoughts drifted to her father who was the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks in Washington State. Compared to Renee Charlie was dull, dull, _**dull,**_ mom's words not mine! Bella smiled to herself. Truth was she really didn't know Charlie, as she called him behind his back. Except… well they looked alike. Same dark hair and eyes. Whereas Renee was all bubbly and blond.

Bella felt a little sad as she remembered the few happy summers spent in Forks as a child, especially the beach in La Push. Then, after Renee had thrown yet another strop about how boring this was for Bella, Charlie would fly to where ever they were living and spend his holiday with his daughter there. Eventually even that sort of faded away when she was about fourteen. Bella deeply sighed again the last time she had seen Charlie was at her University graduation ceremony, maybe she could find the time to pay him a visit and soon.

Bella's mind came back to the present with a jolt as the plane started to drop height in preparation to land. Not long after the plane had rolled to a halt outside the airport building and, all around her passengers were grabbing their things in readiness to disembark. The annoying guy next to her tried to persuade her to share a cab but, Bella politely declined. She watched as he headed up the aisle in hot pursuit of a small blond he had just seen pass by. Men she quietly laughed to herself.

000

An hour or so later and Bella had checked into the large hotel that Janine had booked for the bachelorette weekend….a long weekend of pampering and dancing and fun…she couldn't wait. Opening up the door Bella excitedly rushed into her room throwing her luggage down and headed straight out onto the balcony. What a view…she could see for miles and down below there were plenty of pools to choose from. Turning back into the room she quickly unpacked and sent a text to Janine to say she'd arrived.

 _We are down at the pool_ came the reply. _Hurry up and join us, grab some rays your pale skin needs it_ xxx

Bella smiled to herself. Everyone noticed how pale she was and that was something else she could thank Charlie's genes for. Her skin was creamy white which only enhanced her big chocolate brown doe eyes set in a heart shaped face. The fact was Bella was beautiful, everyone noticed her, only Bella couldn't see it. Years of listening to Renee telling her to lose weight, get a tan and pile on the makeup had only added to her insecurities about her body. Changing quickly into her swim suit and robe Bella grabbed her bag and headed towards the elevator.

The girls were gathered on the sunbeds and after the usual round of air kisses and cuddles Bella settled down. Sheer bliss she thought to herself as the sun warmed her skin and she got out her dog eared copy of Wuthering Heights, and then lay back on the sun bed.

Bella took the opportunity to look around the pool and her eyes almost immediately fell upon a group of young men heading in her direction. Suzette spotted them too.

"Hey girls" she purred "Incoming at 11 o'clock". All the girls looked including Bella, well stared would be more appropriate.

"Shut your mouth Bella!" the other girl's giggled at her "You're dribbling."

How could I not? Bella thought in reply There were eight young guys and they were all unbelievably handsome and some. They were also built like body builders and tall, I mean _really_ tall. Not one of them was less than 6 foot! The tallest one at the back looked over and smiled at Bella. She felt her heart picking up the beat in response. Calm down girl Bella said to herself he's not looking at you. She adjusted her sunglasses so she could enjoy the view without being seen, running her small tongue over her pink bottom lip as she continued to enjoy the sight before her.

"Maybe you will finally get lucky this weekend Bella!" called Louise nodding towards the guys. Bella felt a flush creeping onto her cheeks in response

"Ummm" Bella replied "Depends if they pass my test"

"Oh come on, no one ever passes your test Bella, that's why you're still a virgin". The others giggled in response.

"Just haven't found the right man!" Bella snapped back "And don't keep shouting that out in public!"

But it was true she thought. Isabella Marie Swan aged 24 known as Bella (which she preferred by the way), still a virgin she sighed loudly. Yet to meet a man she really wanted to go to bed with and…well…she just knew she wasn't a one night stand kind of girl. Bella laughed softly to herself Well at least I don't think I am but then again I haven't really had the chance to put that theory to the test, no one had ever asked so who knows?.

The bachelorette party consisted of eight girls including Bella. They had been friends and room-mates at University and Janine was the first to be saying _I do_. Personally, Bella thought it was a little early in life but hey what I know she huffed putting her book down I hadn't even had a steady boyfriend. Bella got up off the sun lounger "Anyone else want a drink?" she called.

"No thanks" the girls chorused. Bella walked carefully towards the bar area, knowing how accident prone she was, the last thing she wanted to do was to give everyone by the pool a show. Nearing the bar, at the last moment she slipped in a puddle left by wet swimwear. Bella let out a small squeak just as a strong arm shot out and caught her preventing her from tumbling to the ground. She sucked in a breath in relief and surprise as her skin prickled from what felt like a static electric shock received from the strangers touch. Bella frowned as she turned to face her rescuer who wasted no time introducing him -self.

"Hi I'm Jacob but my friends call me Jake" his dark eyes lit up with amusement as he looked at Bella. He was really good looking and, on an impulse she decided he knew it. Probably used to girls falling at his feet but maybe not literally like I had just attempted she mused to herself.

"Hi" Bella replied "My name is Isabella but _only_ my _close_ friends call me Bella" she said rather loftily pulling her arm out of his grasp as he seemed like he wasn't in any hurry to let go. Quick as a flash Jake replied

"Well in that case I shall call you Bells". Bella just stared at him. No one she thought call's me _Bells_ except Charlie. She moved a little up the bar to attract the bar man.

"Maybe see you later?" Said Jacob his face more serious

"Umm" Bella stuttered for a moment biting her bottom lip. Jacob followed the movement and licked his own plump bottom lip in response. Bella almost stopped breathing as she watched him their eyes seeming to lock together for a few seconds before she felt a traitorous blush creeping onto her face. Looking away she said "Maybe but I don't know what the plans are"

"You here with friends?... For something special Bells?" He enquired

Bella bristled slightly at his use of _Bell_ 's again. "Umm yes… my friends batchoralette weekend." There was an uncomfortable pause as if he was waiting for something. The penny dropped "Umm what about you?" Bella continued. God I'm useless with small talk she thought.

"I'm here with friends to celebrate my friend Jared's last weekend as a single man" He chuckled. "So…" he went on glancing down at Bella's left hand "No upcoming batchoralette party for you then Bells?" Bella frowned a little he was really starting to irritate her with the _Bells_ bit and she had a sneaking suspicion he was doing it on purpose as she could see a subtle smile playing on his luscious lips. Hold on she thought did I say luscious?

"No" Bella gushed "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm single and free for offers". Her small hand shot up towards her mouth Oh my God she thought as she said it why did I tell him that… _now_ he will think I'm sad or worse _desperate_ …He pressed his lips together trying to hide the laugh that Bella could see he was desperately trying to control

"I'm surprised" He managed to say, then looking a little more serious he said "I would have thought someone like you would have been snapped up!" Bella gave him a small smile. He was just being kind to a desperate klutz she thought as she turned to the bar man to place her order. But as she turned she could have sworn she heard Jake mumble

"Coz I would have snapped you up Bella given the chance". She turned back and looked at him but he was already laughing with a leggy blond sat the other side. Great Bella thought they always lose their interest after a couple of minutes with boring me.

Bella collected her drink, mustered everything she had and sauntered off back to the sun beds praying she would not fall. Grace she thought I do not process, clumsiness I have in buckets. "Don't fall, don't fall" Bella muttered to herself like a mantra as she felt his eyes on her back "keep walking… keep walking and sit". She settled back down on the sun longer and sighed in relief. Made it she thought and not a single trip, drink intact, mission accomplished!

Bella looked back over to where Jake was sitting and she could see he was in fits of laughter with two of his friends who had joined him and the blond. They were looking in her direction and somehow she thought I just know he is laughing at me. Her cheeks flamed in response.

Meanwhile Jacob laughed along with the irritating blond sat next to him. He really wanted to tell her to fuck off but now that Quil and Paul had joined him he had no choice but to endure her stupidity whilst they chatted her up.

His eyes drifted back to Bella. There was just something about that girl that he couldn't take his eyes off her, noticed her as soon as he had walked into the pool area but then again she was so white even for a white chick that she stood out like a sore thumb. He chuckled to himself as he had watched her walk so carefully back to her sunbed, his supernatural hearing letting him hear every word of her little mantra. Jeez she was cute.

Jake took another swig of beer from his bottle and reluctantly dragged his gaze away from the pretty brunette to answer Paul who was standing beside him.

"So boss…" drawled Paul "Who's the small cutie you were busy chatting up." he pointed his chin in the direction of Bella

"Some random girl" muttered Jake in reply "She almost fell over whilst getting a drink and I stopped her from falling, end of story" he took another swig of beer.

"Hmmm…" replied Paul "I think you have the hot's for the little white girl I've been watching you two chatting." He laughed a little "She certainly has the hot's for you man." Jacob said nothing he wasn't going to give Paul's comments any credence by acknowledging what he had just said.

"All I'm saying" Paul continued noticing the set of Jacobs jaw "You have Laylah back home." He tried to look Jacob in the eye, but Jake wasn't playing ball he just stared at his beer, then practically growled

"Mind your own fucking business Paul otherwise I might be tempted to tell my sister about your antics." He looked Paul in the eyes his own deep brown eyes were edged with yellow. Paul ducked his head in deference to his Alpha and held up his hands

"Okay you're the boss" Paul mumbled

"Yes I fucking Am." growled Jacob as he returned to watching Bella and her friends. Ordering another beer he watched as Bella walked to the edge of the pool with the others and noticed once again her slender body, long chestnut hair hanging way down past her tiny waist, the natural red highlights glowing in the sunshine. Just then his cell began to buzz, he glanced at the caller ID shit he thought Laylah…

000

Friday passed in a haze of poolside chatter and lunch. Bella and the girls had excitedly planned the evening as they sat by the pool side. Janine had suggested that they had dinner first then retire to the bar but Suzette had insisted they hit the night club as she was sure the gorgeous guys meaning Jacob and his friends, would be there. Unfortunately they did not appear. Unfazed the girls spent the night dancing and drinking so much that they almost had to carry Janine to her room.

If Bella thought Friday seemed to rush by, Saturday disappeared in a round of beauty treatments and pool sessions. The girls had sighted the guys just the once on Saturday afternoon when they had a boisterous time in the pool and treated them to a display of their muscular bodies and russet skin glistening in the sunlight before disappearing to the pool bar a small entourage of nubile blonds in tow.

Bella watched their antic's from the relative safety of her sun lounger, listening to the loud laughing and joking as she tried to concentrate on her book. But she soon found her eyes trailing after a certain person who had just climbed out of the pool. He was magnificent an absolute Adonis she thought as he stood under the pool side shower. Every set of female eyes were on his back, rippling with muscle, his long jet black braid swinging as he rinsed off the pool water.

Bella shifted uncomfortably, her bikini bottoms felt damp and she had not even been in the pool. Oh my god she thought as she realised what was happening...Well you can forget that she thought looking at all the attractive girls around the pool...no chance… she whispered to herself.

000

Before long, Bella was back in her room getting ready for some Saturday evening fun. After the incident at the pool she made up her mind to have a good evening and really let her hair down after all she was flying back to New York tomorrow lunch time.

Bella chose her best LBD number and some matching high heeled shoes. She knew she was taking a risk in such high heels but they were so worth it as they made her legs look longer and more toned. As long as I watch what I'm drinking she thought and let's face it I hardly drink I'll be fine. Bella took one last look in the full length mirror, slicked on some lip gloss and was out that door.

The girls did not see Jacob and his friends at dinner. Suzette thought they may have gone to the casino. To be honest Bella was a little disappointed and part of her knew she had dressed with Jake in mind. She reined herself in this isn't like me she thought I hardly ever get bothered about a guy and here I am practically panting for one I don't even know! Bella downed a cocktail to calm her nerves and disappointment… That was the beginning of the downward slide of her evening…...

The girls had been dancing in the night club for a few hours when shortly after midnight Jacob and his friends showed up. From where Bella was dancing she could see Jake scanning the club and dance floor obviously looking for someone. As his eyes settled on her, he broke out into his beautiful grin.

Bella watched as he raised his hand and appeared to beckon her over but, before she could move two girls hurried off the dance floor and joined him. He looked startled for a moment but two of his friends looked overjoyed and bought them drinks. Silly Bella she thought to herself why did you think he was beckoning you? She turned her back on where he was standing and continued dancing with Jess.

When Bella finally left the dance floor she noticed that a few of her friends were already sat at Jacob's table so she inched her way over, through the crowds of dancers. Jacob stood up from where he was sitting as he saw Bella approach

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. Bella hesitated for moment. "I've just bought a round" He added "Come on come to the bar with me?" They stood at the bar together as the barman came over.

"Hello young lady" He drawled his eyes running over her "Same again?" He enquired obviously flirting. Jake slipped his arm around Bella's waist and she saw the glare he gave the barman reflected on the mirrored wall behind but when he turned to her his face was calm his bright smile in place.

"What would you like to drink Bells?" He asked

"Ummm…" Bella replied whilst she thought about it "Maybe a cocktail? I really liked the one I had before I went to dance…I just can't remember what it's called"

"Sure, sure" said Jacob "Order anything you like Bells." The music was loud so she leant over the bar and asked the barman could he remember the name of the cocktail she had when they first entered the club during happy hour. As the barman whispered in her ear Bella looked absolutely mortified...

"So" said Jacob smiling he had heard what the barman had said to Bella but he wasn't letting on this was going to be good "So…" he repeated "What's this cocktail then?" Bella looked at him her eyes wide. She bit into her bottom lip, something she always did when she was tense. Jacobs eyes lingered on her mouth a fraction too long before he dragged them back up to her huge chocolate brown eyes.

"A long slow screw "Bella whispered

"Sorry" said Jake "You are gonna have to speak up, the music is loud." Bella stared at him for a fraction of a second she was sure he had heard what she said as she could see a smile playing at the corners of his mouth

"I'd like a long slow screw please." Bella shouted and he practically fell over laughing.

"Well if you insist Bells…" he said taking her hand and making like they were about to leave. Bella was mortified she could feel her cheeks were on fire thank god she thought we are in the darkness of the club.

Somehow that little incident broke the ice between Bella and Jacob. They remained at the bar for a couple of rounds jut chatting about nothing in particular. They made their way back to the tables where their friends were sitting. Bella re-joined her girls and they all got up to dance. Problem was as the night wore on Bella couldn't remember how many drinks she had until she felt a little unsteady on her feet as she danced.

Jacob just kept buying the drinks and with the heat from dancing Bella was knocking them back too fast. He appeared to be drinking the same she thought but it didn't seem to have the same effect on him or his friends. Feeling a bit dizzy Bella stood up and nearly fell over much to his delight. His dark eyes twinkled in amusement as she pulled her dress down from where it had ridden up her thighs and readjusted herself before staggering off to the girl's room.

Jacob watched her swaying as she gingerly picked her way across the club. He was attracted to her he finally admitted to himself but it was going nowhere, he wouldn't let it, in fact he thought he should leave and now. The spirit wolf that shared his body had other ideas, he wanted to spend more time with this small woman, he was intrigued in a way that Jacob had never felt before.

He shook his head get a grip he told himself Alpha's don't fucking imprint so it can't be that, besides he had a girl back on the Rez. The wolf growled at the mention of Laylah for some reason he did not approve of her but Jacob enjoyed her company and that was all that mattered for now.

Jacob felt the eyes of his pack upon him they too had seen and felt his fascination with Bella. That was it he snapped and immediately Alpha ordered them all to fuck off. They instantly obeyed and left, Bella's friends following. They had also noticed the attraction between Bella and Jake.

"Maybe this is the night Bella finally gets to pop her cherry" laughed Suzette as they walked towards the reception area.

"Only if he passed that damn test of hers though" giggled Jess in response.

On her way back Bella noticed the girls had vanished. What time was it? She thought, she could hardly focus on her watch. Time for bed girlie she told herself. She straightened up as best she could and managed to walk reasonably straight to the table where Jacob sat waiting. She mumbled a little prayer that she would not do her usual clumsy act and fall down.

Bella made it to the table in one piece leaned over to grab her things from underneath and practically fell into Jakes lap. Embarrassed Bella's little hands grabbed onto him to steady herself and he laughed deep and throaty at her antics.

Bella grabbed her wrap and made to get away blushing hard Oh my god I've practically groped him by accident she thought her face on fire from the blush. Jake jumped up and grabbed her arm holding her upright.

"Come on" he said "Let me walk you to your room." Bella tried to pull away she needed to get away from him before she did anything to embarrass herself further, but stumbled again.

"No you don't" laughed Jacob as he held on to her saving her from a tumble to the ground "You can't even stand up let alone walk you're that drunk."

"I'm…I'm not drunk…" Bella slurred "I'm just a little tired that's all." She stood on tip toes so she could look straight into his eyes "After all" she continued "You have had the same number of drinks as me and you don't even look tipsy...why is that?" She cocked her head to one side there was something odd about Jake but she couldn't quite put her finger on it…

"I hold my drink better than you do light weight." he laughed as he started to propel her towards the door. Bella was getting feisty now

"What do you mean light weight!" she almost shouted but Jacob just laughed

"Come on get in the elevator" he ordered and for some reason she couldn't fathom Bella obeyed. They stood together in the elevator; Bella had placed herself slightly to one side still annoyed that he had called her a lightweight. She felt him step closer and she could have sworn he sniffed her on the sly; she shivered as she felt his hot breath near her neck. But Bella was mortified yet again that evening as she thought that maybe she didn't smell particularly fresh and oh god Jake had noticed.

It was then that she had her craziest idea of the evening so far. Two can play that game she thought and trying to be sneaky she sniffed Jacob back. Oh boy she wished she hadn't because he smelt like nothing she had come across before. He smelt woodsy and musky and well just damn right manly and dear god she thought… sexy. It set off feelings she never knew she had. As she closed her eyes to the effect his scent was having on her body she felt him place an arm around her waist and pull her close.

Bella dared to open her eyes and looked up into his deep brown ones. God he was handsome… she gasped to herself mesmerised by his gaze for a few fleeting moments broken only by the elevator door suddenly opening. She pulled away from him then as she turned to say goodnight she nearly over balanced practically falling out of the lift. Jacob laughed out loud he had such a sexy throaty laugh. Bella felt her feet suddenly leave the floor as she was lifted up and carried along the hall way.

"Which room Bella?" He asked

"Number 673" she replied. I need to get down and off him Bella thought but her body refused to budge it liked what it felt. Once again she noticed the warmth radiating off him like it had all evening but being this close, he felt like he had a raging temperature. She also felt that buzz of electric every time their skin touched. Jacob lowered Bella to the floor slowly sliding her down his front. Then as Bella opened the door, he grabbed her hesitating for a moment before his lips locked with hers.

That kiss reached all the way down to that special secret place in Bella and tingled. As she responded he deepened the kiss even more.

"Bella…" he groaned "I could kiss you all night." Her body felt like it was on fire and what Bella did next shocked her to her core but she didn't care she wanted more…

"Well why don't you then?" she whispered surprised at herself for even suggesting it. Not missing a beat Jake lifted her up and carried her into the room kicking the door shut with his foot as we went.

 _ **A/N: well, well …what do you think …worth continuing? Xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plots all mine!

 _ **A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews. Remember that this story is set in an alternative universe and as such it is based very loosely on the original stories and some things are out of sync and your favourite characters may not act the way you expect them to ….but I'm just having fun.**_

 **Chapter 2 – Take me…**

As the hotel room door slammed shut Jacob turned pushing Bella up against the wall easily supporting her weight in his large hands. Her thighs slid around his waist and she groaned as he licked her bottom lip asking for entry which she willingly gave him. His tongue filled her mouth and the _taste_ …it was like nothing Bella had tasted before it was deep and heady somehow reminding her of the forest but most of all it was damn sexy and she loved it eagerly kissing him back.

Jacob chuckled low and throatily as he broke the kiss "Wow little lady" he panted before placing a small kiss on those rosebud lips "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you by the pool." One large hot hand ran up and down Bella's thigh as he spoke sending a million tingles straight to that place that after all these years suddenly woke up with a jolt. She wrapped her arms around his broad neck as she looked back at Jacob in the darkness, the only light coming from the full moon in the night sky illuminating his astounding beauty.

"I meant what I said" he whispered "I could kiss you all night" and his lips found her all too willing mouth again. This time Bella tentively pushed her tongue into Jacobs's mouth. He growled…Did he just growl? she thought to herself. God how many drinks have I had to think the guy growls? But Jacobs other hot hand was too busy stroking her right breast making the nipple spring to attention and all rational thought disappeared from Bella's mind as she sighed in response to his touch.

Jacob placed hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down the side of her neck before nipping her gently just at the apex where the neck meets the shoulder. For some strange reason she could not explain she loved it and pushed her hot centre against his firm abs.

"Can I stay all night Bells?" he whispered his hot breath doing all sorts of wonderful things to her skin. She was almost shivering in delight. Smelling her arousal Jacob pushed back hard against her body "Say yes…" he whispered "I want to kiss you all over, taste your skin, say yes beautiful Bells"

"Y...yes…" she almost stuttered in return. Fuck the test she thought as feelings she had never experienced before took over "Stay Jacob…" she whispered "Please…" That was all Jake needed to hear as he carried her over to the large bed.

He stood her upright and once again took her in his arms kissing her softly and deeply as his hand slowly unzipped her dress. The rustle of material falling to the floor brought Bella back to her senses and her eyes snapped open. Jacob immediately murmured little sweet nothings in her ear and she relaxed again as he stroked the silky skin of her back. In one deft movement her bra joined the dress on the floor as Jacob dipped his head taking a small pert nipple into his mouth.

Bella practically squeaked with shock. No one had ever, _ever_ gotten this far with her before. In truth no one had ever got her in any state of undress and by now she would have been running screaming to the door. But there was something about Jacob… it was like she was magnetically drawn to him in some way. She knew they were going way too fast… but she didn't want to stop…she liked the sensations he was creating deep within her and she wanted more.

As Jacob moved from one perfect breast to the other his mind was in a whirl. He knew he shouldn't be here in her room. He had told his wolf it wasn't gonna happen that they had Laylah. But once he had gotten a smell of her in the club and fuck now he had _tasted_ her he wanted more, he wanted her, he wanted to fuck her like he had never wanted to fuck someone in his entire life and deep down a small part of him questioned why…why this small girl? But it was too late to walk away…he was going to have Bella and now.

He pulled back letting Bella's nipple come free from his lips with a pop. She moaned loudly sagging slightly in his arms. Jeez the girl was putty in his hands he thought but then again Jacob was an old hand at this game. He'd popped his cherry on the Rez when he was 15 and by the time he was 16 he'd fucked most of the young women who were available and some who most definitely were not and old enough to know better to boot. By the time he phased Jacob was almost matching the record of his friend Paul Lahote in the number of girls he had fucked and walked away from. With his body enhanced by the change Jacob could have anyone he liked and he fucking knew it and used it to his advantage.

Now he was 22 years old but looked more like 32. He had grown bored with the ease at which he could bed a woman and since Paul had imprinted on his sister Rachel, Jacob had given up touring the bars and clubs for an easy lay. He truly thought his womanising days were behind him but Bella…what was it about this girl that was driving his wolf insane…driving the man on full of lust and need.

Jake shook his head a little trying to reign in the drive to fuck this small girl senseless. Jeez he was after all the respected Alpha of a large pack of wolves and Chief of the Quileute tribe since his father's health took a turn for the worst. He had stepped away from that life style of whoring. Besides he had Laylah now who desperately wanted to marry him. To be honest he did not want marriage but her family were pressing for him to make a decent woman of her and she would make an ideal wife and mother to a future chief. He knew what was expected of him, what his position demanded… but his wolf just huffed his disapproval…he had never taken to Laylah.

Jacob dismissed the thoughts and went back to the task in hand his lips once again sucking at the skin on Bella's neck. He gently licked and sucked the same spot over and over again loving the little moans escaping from Bella's honey lips. He picked her up "Time for bed…" he whispered in her ear as he laid her down, quickly laying down beside her. He slowly and luxuriously kissed those rosebud lips before dipping his tongue deep into her mouth adoring the low moans that Bella made in response

"Oh Jacob" she managed to mumble as his mouth left hers to descend upon her perfect creamy breasts, one hand pulling and tweaking a nipple as his mouth nipped and sucked at the other. Bella arched her back in response to his touch that was slowly killing her. The sensations ripped through her body like a tsunami and exploded like the fourth of July down in that secret untouched place. Her breathing became harsher and her heart beat picked up. Jacob's wolf responded to the clear signals of Bella's arousal driving him on. _Fuck...bite…fuck…bite_ it demanded and Jacob wasn't going to argue.

"Please Jacob…"Bella sighed "Please don't stop…" as his hand moved across her silky abdomen, softly caressing that creamy white skin that seemed to glow in the light of the moon. He looked up at her beautiful face lost in the haze of pleasure he was giving her and he so _wanted_ to pleasure her, more than anyone else. The wolf was prowling he was impatient for some reason _Fuck, mate fuck_ echoed in Jacobs mind. Well the damn wolf could wait he was taking his time with this little beauty.

As his head and hands travelled south Bella found herself lost in a haze of pleasure and sensations she had never experienced before. If this is what she had been missing all these years she wondered why she had hung on for so long to her nun like exisistance. Part of her was a little afraid but her body was awake now and it knew what it wanted… the huge hulk of a guy who was slowly kissing her inner thigh and …..her eyes snapped open _oh god no_ …surely he wasn't going to kiss her _there_ …was he?

"Oh!..Oh!…OH!" She managed to gasp as Jacobs tongue lapped long and hard at her hot centre her head shot up and she tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Oh no you don't Bells honey" he chuckled "Come on...it tastes like pure fucking nectar …please…let me…" he almost growled before plunging his tongue as deep as he could go. Bella squealed again as Jacob continued to lick and suck with speed and then she felt it… that tightening sensation, OMG she knew what was going to happen after all she had tentively explored self-gratification…but this… this was something she had never experienced before..

Her heart beat took off as a million sensations wrecked their way across her little body, her moans and pleas to Jacob got louder and louder…she pulled at his ebony hair…she needed more…more friction more pressure …her nails raked through his hair scratching his scalp so that he growled a little in response but nothing was gonna put him off his stride…not now." Fu..ck" she stuttered as she searched for that release that was just there in the distance and with one last suck Jake pulled her over that edge as she plummeted down and up on the roller coaster ride of an orgasm like she had never experienced in her life before. Bella's body arched up before her head and shoulders both slumped back against the pillows as she tried to catch her breath

"Oh… God…!" she managed to say"That was…that was…"

"Ok for you?" Jacob chuckled a little pleased with himself. He rather rated himself when it came to giving oral…besides he'd never had a complaint in the past.

"Hmmm…" Bella hummed closing her eyes which suddenly snapped open at the sound of a zipper heading south as Jacob pulled off his pants and shirt. In the moonlight Bella got an eyeful of a naked Jacob and she greedily licked her lips as she took in the sight before her.

Her little mouth opened in a gasp as her eyes settled on his swollen manhood. How the fuck was that gonna fit? she thought to herself in a drunken haze of alcohol and the pleasure Jake had just given her. She watched transfixed as he stalked up the bed towards her looking she thought, like some sort of predatory animal. The way his eyes looked at her like she was prey… Poor Bella did not know how close she was to the truth and most likely would have run screaming from that bed if she did.

Jacob lay down beside her pulling her up onto his chest as he kissed her long and slow, his hands gliding over her warm silky flesh. Once again his mouth found that spot on her neck and he sucked hard as Bella practically came apart in his arms moaning his name. He nipped the skin before lapping at it with his tongue. Some part of him questioned what he was doing. He had never done that to a girl before but now…with this beautiful girl he had an intense desire to bite…and bite fucking hard too.

He dragged his hot lips away and proceeded to kiss her neck and shoulder, before returning to that sweet plump mouth of hers. Her scent and jeez the taste was driving both the man and the wolf crazy. He couldn't wait for much longer he needed her and now. His hand drifted down between her legs fuck she was soaking "So ready for me Bells" he whispered as he plunged in a finger then two.

Deftly he parted her legs with ease as Bella moaned his name in the moon lit darkness… begging him …imploring him to give her the release her body now desperately wantonly craved. He smoothly rolled over and slipped in between her thighs, nudging his hard length against her entrance.

As he began to push in he groaned "Fuck you're tight…" then as he pushed a little more it dawned upon him _virgin…"_ Fuck no!" he yelped as somehow he restrained himself from going any further before rasping "Are you sure you want to do this?" Both the wolf and the man were desperately hoping she did…There was silence in the darkness as they both waited…

 _ **A/N: Oh dear what is going on here? Remember Jake said Alphas don't imprint but something is pulling him on. Let hope Bella wants to go all the way….**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plots all mine!

 _ **A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Remember that this story is set in an alternative universe and favourite characters may not act the way you expect them to ….but I'm just having fun and as such it is based very loosely on the original stories and some things are out of sync.**_

 _ **I felt bad leaving you all on such a cliff hanger but my muse just deserted me! She's back so here we go….couldn't wait to publish!**_

 **Chapter 3 – Let me be your first…..**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Both the wolf and the man were desperately hoping she did…There was silence in the darkness as they both waited…Jacob looked into Bella's eyes as supporting his weight he held himself above her "You're a virgin right?" he asked. Bella nodded. He lent down and kissed her slowly and luxuriously on the lips "Tell me you want me honey" he whispered "Let me be your first …." His full lips broke into a boyish smile that made Bella's heart skip a beat "Let me be the first to make love to you, I'll take care of you…it will be good I promise you that" and he kissed her again before drawing back so he could see her eyes again in the moonlight.

"Y...yes" she panted in reply gazing into his deep brown eyes "Please Jacob make love to me" she begged as the very thought of what Jacob was about to do to her set her body on fire, every nerve end tingling with want and need. He looked again into her big doe like eyes that were wide with desire and a little fear. He kissed her again his tongue plunging deep into her mouth as he positioned himself above her. One hot hand caressed her left breast as he continued to kiss her.

Bella moaned into his mouth as she felt his hot hand move between them and his fingers lightly rubbed against her hot centre, her back arching as her body sought more friction…more pressure. She squeezed her eyes shut with desire as Jacob finally thrust into her, crying out as his hot length broke through her barrier with ease.

"Bella…" He groaned as he dipped his head and swallowed her cries with his mouth as he kissed her deeply stilling himself to give her time to adjust.

Bella lay beneath him marvelling at how her body stretched to accommodate him. Even though it had stung a little as he filled her, stretched her more than she thought possible…but all that was fading fast as a new desire raged through her body, she needed to _move_ and _now_. She wriggled a little and Jacob took that as the sign to continue…

"You ok Honey?" He breathed, his body trembling slightly as he fought to hold back from fucking her hard. He had seen and heard her pain. "Sorry..." He sighed "But it always stings a little the first time" he kissed her lightly not releasing her from his hot gaze "But I promise you it won't happen again. Next time will be easier you'll see". She nodded and smiled up at him as he began to move, small gentle thrusts which felt… well they felt like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"I'm okay" she whispered "I mean it feels good…you feel good…" She moaned a little as he increased his pace and her breathing became more ragged. Bella lost any inhibitions she may have had as her body took over and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him as his thrusts became deeper and stronger, wanting him to go faster, harder as her own desire built higher and higher.

"Please Jacob…" she begged "More …oh god please more" she cried as Jacob filled her and surrounded her with his firm body, her moans and pleas getting louder, as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge, her nails clawing at his shoulders as she begged him not to stop.

Jacob held her gaze as he pounded into her small body; his back slicked with sweat glistened in the moonlight. To his intense pleasure she met his thrusts with her small hips eagerly pushing back. Jeez he thought it's like she was made for me, they were so perfectly in time with each other.

As his own release began to build he felt his hold on his wolf slipping, the wolf was beginning to take over. _Fuck, bite, fuck, bite_ …echoed in his mind …he was spinning out of control, no longer able to hold the wolf back… its need to mate was overwhelming.…there was something about this girl that the wolf craved…but he couldn't stop not now and lost in his own pleasure the man gave in to his feral side in total lupine surrender. His body tensed as he felt his own end building coiling like a snake as he called out Bella's name over and over like a prayer as she fell over the edge first into a whirlpool of pleasure.

As his own climax beckoned Jacob felt the start of a change he was powerless to control, he knew he wasn't phasing but his mouth was elongating to that of the wolf accompanied by the overwhelming desire to bite her as he came. The man struggled with the wolf but they were both lost in the frenzy of desire, need and want. Jacob cried out as he came hard and fast like no other time he could recall " _Mine!_ " he roared and then … he _bit_ her just as he emptied himself deep within her.

Bella cried out a little at the sharp pain she fleetingly felt on her neck but was masked by the ripples of pleasure that were still charging like electricity through her small body. Jacob lapped at the bite, his wolf saliva healing the small wound. Fuck he thought _what the fuck was that_ as he felt the wolf retreat in total triumph and jolt of power hurtle around his body. Wrapping a strong arm around her, he rolled the two of them over, still joined as one and pulled the small girl up his body; his hot mouth found her all too willing lips.

"You ok honey?" he whispered still trying to get his own shit together. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked tentatively he knew he had pounded her small body and jeez _bitten_ her too. Fuck that bothered him...biting? …That was a _first_ he thought and it had better be the fucking last too.

"I'm good…"she mumbled "That was…that was ...well... thank you." she almost stuttered. Bella looked up at his face her eyes sleepy, her body sated, she cuddled into him closer as he slipped out of her pulling her close to his side. She moaned a little feeling the loss of his heat inside her.

"You're welcome" he chuckled before placing another kiss upon those sweet lips. They lay in each other's arms as Jacob lazily stroked her soft silky skin. "You might be a little sore later" he cautioned but Bella was already dozing, the effect of all that alcohol and Jakes good loving had totally wiped her out. He smiled to himself as he listened to her breathing even out. She was satisfied and for some reason that mattered a great deal to him. His eyes snapped open as he heard the faint buzzing of his cell "Fuck off" he whispered before closing his eyes again, deeply inhaling Bella's sweet scent.

The Great Spirit wolf lay satisfied he had claimed his mate, filled her with his scent and marked her too. _She_ was what he had been waiting for…and by chance she had been _ripe_ tonight too. He had smelt her earlier in the evening and no way was he going to miss this chance with her, to fill her womb with his seed. The wolf shook his great head. Sadly the man was still ignorant…he should have listened to the old wise one and read the legends with more care. But he could wait for now …things had been set in motion…whether the man liked it or not…someday soon the man would be forced to step up as the Warrior he really was.

000

Bella awoke just before dawn, the first rays of the sun creeping into her room. It felt far too hot she was practically sweating and almost yelped as she realised she was laying on top of a firm but hot body, one heavy arm lay across her back securing her to him. She glanced up and took in the sleeping face of Jacob. Bella marvelled at how handsome he was. His skin was a beautiful russet colour and his jet black hair was slightly ruffled, the plait having come apart in the night. Now his hair lay over his shoulders and it looked she sighed to herself ... well…damned macho, sexy even.

Bella smiled a little as she reached up and touched the silken strands of ebony hair. She'd never gone for men with long hair but on Jacob it looked kinda majestic, powerful even. Little did she know that it symbolized who he was and the power he held over other's lives.

As she watched him sleep a small blush rose up her neck and onto her cheeks as she remembered what they had done together. "Wow!" She thought I've finally done it…and it was way more pleasurable than she had been led to believe. Suzette had said her first time was just awful, neither of them knew what they were doing. But Jacob…she smiled to herself as she resumed her inventory of that handsome face _He_ _knew_ what he was doing and her tummy coiled as little waves of pleasure flooded down to that secret place as she remembered him filling her, stretching her, thrusting hard.

Her hand moved slowly across his broad muscular chest as her eyes travelled down his face to his full dark lips slightly parted with sleepy breaths… god he was beautiful…He looked so good that she didn't want to spoil the moment but the call of nature pulled her away from her fantasies and Bella could feel something else that was wet trickle slightly down her inner thigh. She began to move away from Jake but as she did his grip on her tightened. Try as she might she could not wriggle away from his grasp "Jacob" she whispered "Jacob let me go" He mumbled something unintelligible before turning over pulling Bella with him. She pushed at his arm and one eye blearily opened in response.

"Morning Bells" he yawned "Come here honey" and he pulled her up towards his mouth. Bella tried to push away "I need to go to the bathroom Jacob…" she implored "…Please?" He chuckled again as he let her go watching as her pert backside disappeared into the bath room. He took the opportunity to stretch out on the king sized bed. Man he felt good and …well content…he hadn't felt so calm in a long time. He glanced at the bedside clock he'd only slept for a couple of hours yet it felt like he had been asleep all night.

Night…He smiled as he recalled the heady night. Jeez she was a good lay he smiled to himself and shook his head a little. He was genuinely surprised that she was a virgin too. _Was_ a virgin he smiled to himself again. Usually he wasn't keen on virgins… after the first few the thrill of being first kinda faded against the reality of them being a real shitty fuck because they just lay there having no idea what to do.

But this girl…she was different, he had felt elation when he realised she was untouched, pure. Fuck he had come so hard with Bella, harder than he had ever done before and her scent …it just drove him and his wolf fucking crazy. Come to think of it Jake thought the wolf seems kinda satisfied too. The wolf hummed his approval in reply.

Cocking his head to one side Jacob heard the sound of water as Bella turned on the shower. He silently got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. Opening the door he caught a glimpse of that creamy white skin of hers…he breathed deeply enjoying the taste of her scent as he watched her. He smiled slyly to himself she had no idea he was there…

Bella reached up to grab her shampoo and was totally unaware that Jake had climbed into the bath and was standing behind her. It wasn't until she felt his hot hard length nestle between the cheeks of her pert ass as he pulled her back against his body that she squealed in fright. Jacob spun her around to face him.

"Bell's honey may I join you?" He asked all innocent like that brilliant white smile of his melting her heart

"I think you already have" she managed choke out as she stood facing his broad chest. Jacob just laughed deep and throaty in reply.

"Can I wash your hair?" Jacob murmured as he moved closer to her body and ducked his head to kiss her lips, taking the bottle out of her hand before she had a chance to reply. Damn him she thought he's so over confident but her traitorous body responded to his heat and she pushed her breasts against him, the tingle of arousal flooding to that hot centre down below. And he _knew_ it...lupine senses tasting the air.

The feel of Jacob's fingers massaging her scalp was like nothing else. God Bella thought if he kept this up she would be coming where she stood. As he rinsed the bubbles from her hair a hot hand began to gently caress her left breast. Bella could not stifle the moan that escaped from her lips. She wanted him and he knew it

"Keep moaning like that Bells" he groaned in reply "That turns me on baby." Before she could say or do anything a large muscular thigh was pushed between her legs from behind and she found herself dangling in mid-air. Jakes hot mouth sucked and nipped at her neck causing Bella to writhe and moan louder.

"Jake …" She moaned "Please...I…"

"Please what honey?" he whispered against her ear his hot breath tickling her skin releasing a million chill bumps down her left arm "Tell me what do you need?"

"Y…You..!" She cried out as he nipped the delicate skin on her neck her hips bucking up, trying to find release as she dangled helplessly from his strong arm…and she _so needed friction_...oh god she needed friction...but the way he was holding her...it was sweet torture as he nipped and licked at her neck. She closed her eyes and panted hard as another wave of sheer primal _need_ flooded through her body pooling in that hot centre that hungered for Jacob's touch…

He could smell her arousal sweet and thick "I'm gonna fuck you right here" he groaned against her ear sending another wave of shivers down her spine, her skin erupting again into little chill bumps where his hot breath touched her skin. He deftly bent her forwards and easily slipped into her soaking folds from behind .

"Oh my god…" she grunted as she felt him stretch and fill her with his heat. Jacob stilled his body trembling slightly with need whilst he waited for her signal. "Please Jacob...don't stop…please…" she whined needing to feel some friction as her desire ignited into flames. Jacob chuckled darkly as he started to thrust. Bella met him matching each push but then Jacob stopped and shuffled slightly. Bella was about to start begging again when he suddenly resumed his thrusts and…

Oh…Oh…OH MY GOD!" Bella squealed. He had changed position and now the tip of his hard length was hitting her just in the right spot teetering on the edge of almost painful but so so good. She wasn't gonna last long she felt that tightening in the pit of her stomach and she moaned loudly as Jake relentlessly pumped into her. As she fell over the edge, her walls clamped down hard on Jacob pulling him with her, milking his hot hard length of every drop he had to give her.

"Fuck Bell's…" he gasped as he hugged her to his body, his hot length was still pulsing deep within her "That was awesome honey." He whispered as he withdrew from her body and gently placed her back on her feet. Bella swayed a little, she had come hard and was still lost to the throbbing sensation deep inside. Jacob held her to his body then picked her up bridal style, kissing her swollen rosebud lips. He smiled as a mischievous glint appeared in his eye.

"It's still early Bells" he chuckled "Let's go back to bed." He carried her into the bedroom then asked "When do you fly home?" Bella gazed into those deep dark brown eyes and sighed

"This afternoon…"she whispered reaching for his mouth, offering her lips which she licked with a sweep of her little pink tongue. Jacob watched mesmerised by the movement, before covering her mouth with his own

"Plenty of time!" he laughed as he deepened the kiss.

000

It was still early morning as Bella pulled on a towelling robe after her long hot shower … _alone_. She couldn't make love with Jake anymore...she was starting to feel sore down below despite Jacob insisting another round of oral would help her. She had laughed at him not realising that wolf saliva healed... The bathroom door opened and Jacob stuck his head around.

"I gotta go Bells" he smiled looking utterly gorgeous his hair still wet from the shower. "Look…" he went on "Lets meet for brunch before you fly?" Bella nodded but inside she was sad she really didn't want to leave him and go back to New York. The thought of being apart from him hurt but she knew from the start that it was only one night and now the reality of possibly never seeing him again kicked in.

Jacob could see the sadness in her eyes and he was drawn to try and comfort her even though he knew he should just walk away like he always did…but fuck me he needed to see her one last time before she left.

"I'll see you in the lobby at 10:30?" He chuckled before landing a smacker on her lips "Miss you already" he laughed as the hotel room door closed behind him. He stood in the hallway and took in a deep breath. Fuck what the fuck was wrong with him. He felt compelled to go back into the room, his wolf whined. He shook his head he felt sure he hadn't imprinted. He knew what that felt like all his imprinted wolves had shared the moment. He let out a long sigh of relief, but a small part of him wished he had imprinted and on Bella

"Well I'm the fucking Alpha" he growled "and Alpha's don't imprint." She …she was just some girl he met in Vegas, a one night stand…yeah that was it. As Jacob walked towards the elevator his cell vibrated. "What?" he snarled down the phone as he answered irritated by the wolf who called.

"Jeez… at last boss" replied a relieved sounding Paul "We've been looking for you all night where have you been Jacob?"

"None of your fucking business" Jake replied growling again

Paul ignored the warning signs and blundered on "You were with that small hot little thing, the brunette I bet" Paul laughed "Fuck her senseless did you Jake seeing as you're just taking your calls now." The Alpha wolf in Jacob prowled baring his teeth…Paul had overstepped the mark.

"No I was not with her" Jake smoothly lied "I picked up one of the dancers from the cabaret not that it's any of your fucking business. What are you my babysitter? Fuck off Paul." Jake went to end the call before adding "Keep your furry ass outta my sight Lahote if you don't want to be patrolling all night for the next 6 weeks and on three legs" There was a second of silence before Paul bravely spoke again

"Jacob" he said sounding serious "Its Billy we've been trying to get a hold of you he's been taken to hospital."

"Fuck…I'm on my way" Jacob snapped as he stepped out of the elevator and made his way to his room. He pressed call end. Jeez he thought he so wanted to kiss Bella goodbye and now he had to leave. Fuck and run that what he used to do but somehow it just didn't feel right not with her. He sighed loudly what's done is done he said to himself Maybe it's for the best as he turned the corridor to find Paul waiting outside his room.

Twenty minutes later Jacob and Paul were in the back of a cab heading to the airport. There had been no time to call Bella to cancel their late breakfast not with the pack so close on his ass. All he could do was write a short message at reception as he checked out and ask them to give it to her.

000

Bella stood waiting in reception and half an hour had passed before it dawned on her that maybe he wasn't gonna show. She turned to leave as she saw one of Jacobs's friends passing by. He looked at her and smiled a little. Bella tentively smiled back. Embry took that as his que to walk over

"Hi" he said "How are you this morning?"

"Umm I'm good" Bella replied "Just a little tired." I bet you are Embry thought to himself seeing as you have spent the night with our almighty Alpha. The unmistakable smell of Jake emanated from Bella and Embry shook his head a little.

"I'm not surprised" he chuckled in response "You were a little drunk last night. Are you waiting for your friends?" he enquired seeing the look of disappointment rush across her face as she prepared to lie to him.

"Um no I'm just about to go to my room and check out." she smiled "Flying back to New York this afternoon". Embry nodded

"Yep me too" he laughed again "That is flying back home with the others, well apart from Jake he's gone already." He didn't fail to notice the sad look in her eyes nor the way she gathered up her bottom lip and chewed the corner. Fuck Jacob he thought and after all he had said about his womanising days being over…

Her big doe like chocolate brown eyes looked tearful "Well it…it's been nice meeting you …"she stuttered

He felt drawn to her…compelled to protect her "Embry" he replied "The names Embry"

"Yes nice meeting you Embry safe journey" and with that she turned on her heel. Embry watched her step into the elevator the doors closing shut behind her. Damn she was hot he thought and with a low growl he turned away. The girl deserved better. Like it or not next time he saw Jacob he was going to give him a piece of his mind even if it meant risking his Alpha's wrath.

Since they were small Embry had had Jakes back and as they grew he found himself making excuses to Billy that Jake was staying over, when he was fucking some random girl or letting him copy his homework because he spent so much time trawling for easy lays with Lahote. He sighed a little at the memories of those girls Jake had fucked and discarded leaving him to mop up their tears and get them home.

He rubbed his face with his hand. Man he had really believed Jake when he said those days were over and since he had seriously dated Laylah he believed him but… he sighed loudly, Bella really deserved something better than the fucked up Alpha his best friend had become, better than to be used as a one night fuck he thought as he turned to go find the others.

000

Bella's cell buzzed as she stepped out of the lift Janine's text was short and to the point

 _We are at the pool side bar come and join us we want to know what happened last night! xxx_

Bella closed her eyes and swallowed hard she would tell them that Jake failed her test. She really didn't want to discuss last night it felt so tawdry and cheap in the cold light of the day. She had not only let him screw her once but well she lost count of how many orgasms that man had given her and now he was gone just like that, no number , no address nothing. She'd been played and it hurt

Letting herself into her room she quickly gathered her stuff and threw it into her small suitcase. Bella could not wait to get out of that room everything reminded her of Jake and she so wanted to forget… _his burning kisses…his…_ "STOP!" She cried out "This stops now…he's gone and there are plenty more fish in the sea!" but deep down she hurt, hurt real bad as a need for Jacob burned in her soul.

An hour or so later Bella stood at reception in a queue to check out just as a large group of businessmen arrived to check in for the convention taking place that week. The three young girls on reception were overwhelmed by the clamour and in the mayhem Jake's note was covered by other papers.

As the young receptionist processed Bella's bill and debited her credit card, the note from Jacob was forgotten about, the reason why he had left so suddenly and his cell number was later consigned to the trash basket.

As the cab pulled away Bella let out a long sigh of relief she was going home to a nice hot bath and her own comfy bed. Jacob was gone…but a girl could dream.

 _ **A/N: Poor Bella…and what about Jacob hmm a bit of a player and maybe not so nice to know? Thoughts please…**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the other characters and plot are all mine!

 _ **A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter published but sometimes the Muse just doesn't want to play lol. Remember that this story is set in an alternative universe and favourite characters may not act the way you expect them to ….but I'm just having fun, as such it is based very loosely on the original stories and some things are out of sync …**_

 **Chapter 4 – A player and a liar…?**

Closing her apartment door with a click Bella lent back against it and sighed with relief. She closed her eyes as the smell of neroli candles hit her senses… Lorna was home and the apartment radiated calm. Bella walked dragging her suitcase behind her towards her room when Lorna called out

"That you Bella?" Bella chuckled to herself it was their little routine.

"Who else?" She replied as Lorna came hurtling towards her grabbing her into a huge hug and boy did Bella need that hug.

"Wow girl…!" Lorna sighed "You feel tense what's up bad flight?" Bella shook her head suddenly she had a headache; in fact she ached all over. She rubbed at the back of her neck wincing slightly as her fingers passed over the skin of her left shoulder just at the nape where it met her neck, the skin there seeming to burn at her touch.

"Just tired…" Bella replied "It's been a long weekend." Lorna looked at her friend concern fleeting across her face, her big green eyes assessing the situation like she always did. Bella looked away from her friend's keen gaze, she knew what was coming and she really didn't want to do this now. Somehow Lorna _knew_ , like she always did…

"Okay…" Lorna sighed. Something was off, Bella was so tense it was rolling off her in waves she thought to herself "I'm not gonna pry…but maybe later…? Bella shrugged her shoulders in response. "Look" said Lorna "Why don't you unpack and I'll run you a warm bath. I'll even put in one of my special herbal potions." She laughed.

"Thanks that's just what I need…" sighed Bella in relief as she made her way to her room.

The bath was deep and bubbly, the aroma rising with the steam did exactly as Lorna had promised and Bella relaxed a little despite her mind constantly replaying images of Jacob. "Enough" she whispered to herself just as a small pulling feeling like she had lost something and needed to go find it appeared from nowhere and completely unsettled her. She frowned in response and didn't know whether to laugh or cry, the sensations she was feeling totally alien to her.

In an effort to dispel the feeling of rising hysteria Bella ran the hot tap to top up the heat before sinking back down into the water. A gentle tap at the bathroom door brought Bella back to her senses.

"Can I come in?" Lorna called

"Yes" Bella replied. Let's get this over with… she sighed to herself.

The door opened and Lorna walked in carrying a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Bella's lips curved up into a smile.

"Thought you looked like you could do with a glass or two?" Lorna murmured moving one of the lit candles along the window sill and placed the bottle down. Pouring two large glasses of wine she passed one to Bella.

The dark red wine had a fruity aroma and Bella licked her lips in response, but the taste of berries and dark chocolate lingered even after she had swallowed the liquid. Wow she thought to herself she was sure wine had never tasted this good before or maybe it was something different to what they usually drank. "Mmmm…" Bella sighed as she sunk a little lower below the bubbles. "Is this something new?" she pointed her chin towards the bottle as she looked at Lorna "It tastes…well delicious we must buy more…" Lorna looked at her friend a little surprised at what Bella had said

"It's just our usual Merlot Bella" she smiled "Remember we bought twelve bottles in that on line deal." Lorna did not miss the look that rolled across Bella's face as she sipped more of the wine a look of surprise and maybe a tad of disbelief at herself that she had forgotten more than anything.

After a few moments Bella sighed loudly before looking at her friend. "I met someone special this weekend" she mumbled. Lorna said nothing she'd learnt to give Bella time and space eventually she would spill and Bella looked like she needed to unload…"Special enough to let my guard down and well…" she added as she lowered her eyes and a faint blush crept onto her cheeks. Lorna raised her eyebrows in surprise

"Someone passed your test at last…?" She smiled as she refilled Bella's glass and her own

"Didn't even bother with the test" Bella sighed as she took a long slow sip of wine. It was having the desired effect of making her feel relaxed and well more mellow. She closed her eyes as she remembered Jacob's hot mouth exploring her body. "Let's just say he showed me a thing or two about what I've been missing these past few years…"

Lorna's hand shot to her mouth. In some ways she already knew what had happened the Tarot cards had clearly shown that especially when the Lovers had appeared in the deck but still she couldn't believe what her friend was actually saying "You mean you…well you know.." Lorna stuttered

Big warm chocolate coloured eyes looked into green and Lorna felt the change in Bella roll over her again…something she had first noticed in the hallway. More had happened to her friend than just sex. Bella nodded

"I know…" she said "It's not like me but he was simply too gorgeous to resist" she sighed a little then added "And I...well…I just couldn't seem to say no …it was like my body just took over and I was left a spectator at my own first time" She looked down at the glass in her hand as she swirled the contents round and round.

It was Lorna who took a long sip at the wine this time as she weighed up Bella's words. Sure she was pleased that her friend had had a little fun but something else was going down she could feel it. Lorna made up her mind to speak to Mimi about this and soon but in the meantime she would play along…

"Well well!" Lorna laughed "You have been a naughty girl this weekend." Then added "I hope you played safe?" Another blush rushed up Bella's throat and onto her face in response before a giggle erupted from that pretty mouth of hers the wine taking a little more control…

"You told me to go and have fun…" Bella pouted at her friend "So I did...that's all you need to know" But underneath Bella was worried. Shit she hadn't given it a single thought and come to think of it neither did he. A visit to the clinic was on the cards…

"It certainly sounds like you did too" Lorna giggled back. Bella rolled her eyes in response "But please tell me you didn't take any chances Bella?"

Then changed the subject as Bella's expression darkened a little in response. "So are you going to tell me all about him?" Both girls were feeling a little tipsy as Lorna poured the last of the wine into their glasses. A small drop fell into the water

"Hey don't waste any!" Bella laughed then settling back she started to tell her friend about Jacob…maybe it would make her feel better to get it all off her chest…

000

"He sounds absolutely gorgeous!" Lorna sighed "I mean most girls first time well…it can be a crap experience…"

"So I've heard" replied Bella "But Lorna he was just…well…it was wonderful…" her voice trailed off as she remembered she had no contact number and would most likely never see him again. Lorna noticed immediately

"What's wrong Bella?" She queried "Do you have regrets?"

Bella looked up a little tearful. "Maybe… but he does sound wonderful doesn't he?" She whispered "But the truth is we didn't exchange numbers and...I...I…" A little tear rolled down her cheek "I think that maybe I got played" she sighed. Lorna placed her glass down on the floor and kneeled beside the bath

"Now you listen to me Bella Swan" she said "You are an extraordinarily beautiful young woman. He gave you a fabulous first time from what I've just heard and now you're ready to take the next step." She laughed "His loss my fabulous friend. Plenty more fish in the sea"

Bella smiled at her friend and leaned forward to pull the plug. That's when Lorna got an eyeful of the enormous hickey on Bella's neck.

"Shit Bella!" she cried "What the fuck is that?" reaching out towards Bella's neck, but before Lorna could touch the dark purple mark Bella grabbed her wrist. She moved so fast it left Lorna a little shocked

"Don't...don't touch it…" Bella pleaded with her friend "It's kinda sore." Lorna withdrew her hand from Bella's grasp

"I'm not surprised at that…" she sighed "That's the biggest hicky I've seen in a long while Bella, maybe not since high school anyways." She shook her head a little "This Jacob obviously left his calling card." Lorna leant a little closer "I've got some soothing herbal salve to put on that" Then she pulled away sharply her breath hissed as she drew it in between her teeth "Fuck Bella that's a bite! The bastard bit you…what is he some kind of animal"

"Enough!" Bella shouted "Jake's not an animal he's…" But she didn't finish the sentence as she covered the bite with her hand. After all what was he other than a player…a liar? "I'd like to get out of the bath now Lorna…" she whispered as her friend looked at her with a shocked expression. Bella had never shouted at her before "And a little privacy would be good". Lorna got up with a sigh

"I'll go get that salve…can you make sure your Tetanus shot is up to date please Bella " she implored before disappearing behind the bathroom door. Bella's shoulders began to gently shake as she climbed out of the bath and took a look at her neck in the mirror. There for the world to see was indeed a bite. Tears began to roll down her face and that strange tugging feeling started again…

000

Jacob opened the door and stepped into the small side room at the Tribal hospital. His father lay sleeping and Jake sighed in relief. From the chat he had just had with the doctor, Billy had let his insulin levels get out of control. He was stable now and would most likely be ready to come home in the next few days. They just wanted to monitor him for a bit to make sure there was no other underlying problem.

Jacob sat on the chair next to the bed. He was furious with his sister. Fuck he had only been gone a few days surely Rachel could have looked after him better than this? Why did the responsibility for his father always come back to him? Billy opened an eye and smiled a little to see his son.

"Good to see you boy" he rasped "Sorry to spoil your weekend away"

"Its okay dad" Jacob replied "I'm here now and you're more important than a guy's weekend away" Billy softly chuckled as Jake added "You should go back to sleep I'll come and speak to you later." His father wearily closed his eyes and sleep took him once again. Jacob sighed as he looked down at his father. His diabetes had taken a huge toll on the man's health and made Billy look way older than his fifty years. The strong healthy man Jake remembered from his childhood was long gone.

Jakes cell buzzed and he quietly cursed hoping it had not disturbed his father. The old guy showed no signs of waking so Jacob took himself outside. He glanced at the cell screen…"Laylah…" he sighed to himself. Of course by now she would know he was back on the Rez. Paul would have told Rachel and well…the girl's gossip network never failed. He rubbed his face with a large hand. He really didn't want to go to Laylah...his mind was still reeling from thoughts of Bella…her _smell_ …fuck her _taste_ …try as he might he couldn't seem to let go.

He checked his cell to see if she had text…nothing. Okay he thought give her some time to cool off after his abrupt departure. But he was confident she would contact him…they always did.

Steeling himself for the inevitable Jacob checked on his father one last time and left the man sleeping as a nurse popped in to check his vitals. Outside the hospital Jake climbed onto the huge beast of a motorcycle he had parked up nearby, his broad thigh's rippling with muscle under his tight fitting jeans. Adjusting his shades Jake started her up with a deafening roar. A group of young nurses glanced in his direction admiration written all over their faces as they drooled over their young Chief as in a cloud of dust Jacob roared out of the carpark oblivious to his fan club who collectively sighed in his wake.

Laylah opened the front door to her house and threw herself at the huge Were. Jacob caught her chuckling softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, peppering his face with tiny kisses.

"I'm guessing you've missed me? " Jacob laughed as he snuggled against the girl's neck breathing in her scent as she squealed in delight.

"Like you haven't missed me too lover" she replied as Jacob holding her tight against his firm chest walked them both into her house, his big hand popping the button of her jeans. Laylah's hungry mouth settled on Jake's and as she deepened the kiss that's when all hell broke loose.

Fuck it _tasted_ all wrong and the wolf was going fucking nuts, clawing at Jacob to leave...like now! Jacob abruptly pulled away startling poor Laylah who was just about to start moaning with want. She looked up into Jakes shocked eyes. She tried to kiss him again and this time Jacob had more control on what followed. He kissed her back and really tried to put some effort into it but to no avail. It felt for all the world like he was trying to kiss Quil's _grandmother…or_ worse his crazy old grandfather the tribal shaman…

Laylah drew back hurt in her eyes as she slowly slid down his front. She knew something was off and sadly she knew the signs all too well, as she turned her back to him she said

"So what's her name Jake?" Her eyes teared up and Jacob knew the waterworks were about to flow, something Laylah always did when she wanted him to do something. He said nothing in reply. "Well that says it all then!" she cried "Why can't you just keep it in your pants Jake and after you promised too" the tears soon followed.

As she knew he would Jacob swept her up in his broad arms pressing his firm body up behind her's "Shh Laylah...please honey" he whispered in her ear sending little shivers down her back. "There's no one else I'm just tired and worried about Dad that's all" he smoothly lied. She turned and peeked up at him from under long dark lashes, her dark brown eyes full of love and longing...

"Sure?" She queried "I'm enough for you?"

"Yeah of course I'm sure honey" he lied "Why would I dine on burger when I have steak at home?" He growled as he nipped along her jaw. Relief visibly swept through Laylah she believed him of course because she was head over heels in love with him and if things went to plan she would soon be Mrs Jacob Black.

Jacob was not so relieved or relaxed. He mechanically kissed and nipped at Laylah's neck whilst she squirmed and moaned in his arms. _Wrong eyes_ his wolf bitterly complained _wrong scent_. Inside his mind Jacob argued and tightened the leash. No her eyes weren't that shade of melting chocolate and there wasn't that smell of vanilla and strawberries on a hot summers day…lost in his memories Jacob growled deeply.

Laylah smiled in response as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom, he loved her she was sure of it and he was all hers…

000

Jake emerged from Laylah's house just as the sun was setting. He had left her asleep a little smile upon her full lips. He came to a halt by the tree line of the forest and pulled off the tight white t shirt he had hastily dressed in in case he met Laylah's mother on the way out. It clung to his firm abs like a second skin. Just as quickly he slid out of his jeans and with a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching he ran into the forest phasing on the fly into an enormous russet coloured wolf.

Fuuuucckk! He thought What the fuck was going on? He'd never had trouble making love to any girl jeez he was known throughout the area as the man who always made you come whatever he did to you. Eventually he had managed to make love to Laylah but only after he had practically mentally bound and gagged the fucking wolf.

Speaking of the wolf he soon let Jacob know how he felt now that he had been let out. Rage flowed through Jakes body as he dug his claws into the soft soil of the forest and thundered on…the wolf was pissed…deeply pissed.

Jacob knew the wolf had never taken to Laylah. She was beautiful of course and any guy would give his right arm to call her his, maybe his left arm too. In a way everyone had expected that of all the girls on the Rez she would wind up with Jacob. They made a handsome couple for starters and Laylah had been in love with Jake since she was a little girl. She just _wasn't_ the wolfs choice…not what _he_ _wanted._

Jake shook his huge head as he skidded to a halt listening to see whether any of his brothers were phased. Silence. Must be change over for patrol he thought. He hung his head as images of Bella flowed through his mind. The wolf hummed his approval. _Mine_ he huffed.

"You might think she's yours you dumb fuck" Jacob growled "But she's gone and we don't even have a number to call." The wolf's hackles rose in response to Jacob calling him a dumb fuck. He was an ancient spirit wolf forced to share a body with what appeared to be a fucking idiot...not the Alpha born to lead one of the largest packs the tribe had ever seen.

"And whose fault is that mighty Alpha?" The wolf growled "You have let our _mate_ slip through your fingers"

" _Mate_ what do you mean fucking mate?" Jacob growled in response. He shook his enormous head again "Enough of this stupidity!" He roared feeling like he was losing his mind "No more arguing…Bella has gone end of…"

"We'll see…" Whined the wolf

"Yeah we will wont we" Jake snapped back as he dug his claws into the soft soil and ran howling into the dark forest.

000

Later that night Bella awoke in her bed covered in sweat her heart banging in her chest. Her bedroom door swung open as Lorna switched on the light.

"Bella!" she cried "I heard screaming…"

"It's ok…really" Bella replied "Nightmare that's all"

"You're sure you're ok?" The other girl hesitated at the door this was so unlike the Bella she knew. Bella nodded before lying back against her pillows.

"Must have been that red wine" Bella smiled at her friend. Lorna smiled in return before wishing her friend good night

"Pleasant dreams Bella" Lorna called as she switched off the light and closed the bedroom door.

Bella lay awake in the darkness for what seemed like an age the images from her nightmare seemed to be burned into her mind. As she closed her eyes… there they were again… A dark forest and…and she shivered as memories of the huge wolf filled her mind. Panic filled her once again as she desperately sought a way out and as she ran the wolf came after her howling loudly. There was no way she could outrun the beast and it was so close she could feel its heated breath on her back…then she stumbled and fell…falling…falling and all the while she could hear _him_ …Jacob calling her name…

The alarm woke her with a start and Bella dragged herself from her bed, she felt like she had hardly slept as she staggered towards the bathroom. Lorna was already awake and busy in the kitchen brewing coffee.

The warmth of the shower roused her from her stupor and Bella felt a little better. Wrapping her dressing gown around her she made her way to the kitchen picking up the mug of coffee her friend had thoughtfully poured for her. "Thanks" she murmured as Lorna passed by "I really need it this morning"

"You're welcome" Lorna chuckled "You were right about the red wine. I needed two mugs this morning just to get going! See you shortly…" She called as she disappeared into the bathroom. Bella brought the coffee mug up to her lips and took a big gulp of coffee. It had only just gone down when it abruptly came straight back up into the kitchen sink.

"Gah" Bella moaned as she rinsed her mouth and then picking up her mug smelt the coffee wondering what had made her gag so badly. She wrinkled her little nose in disgust the coffee smelt awful but the milk wasn't off it was just…it was just _not_ appealing to her for some strange reason.

Bella tipped the rest of the coffee down the sink then proceeded to make herself a cup of tea. She tentatively raised the mug to her lips and took a tiny sip…nothing… no reaction it tasted fine. Bella shrugged her shoulders maybe whatever it was would pass.

Sadly that was not to be the case and by the end of the day Bella knew for sure coffee would definitely be off the menu for some time.

000

Lorna had waited until her friend had left for work before she called Mimi she knew Bella only tolerated her so called _gifts_ and as far as she was concerned Mimi just encouraged it all a little too much for her liking. Lorna had always had an interest in the occult and she blamed her mother for that. She had been raised by her single parent mother in what amounted to a new age commune. Crystals and tarot cards were a part of her life and Lorna would have been the first to make fun of it all if it hadn't been for the fact she could interpret the messages and power that they contained. The first time it happened she wouldn't touch any of it for months until the recipient of her "joke" reading told others and they all wanted her to " _read"_ their futures too.

Luckily Lorna was a bright girl and an escape presented itself through a place at College. When she had moved to New York for work and met Bella she thought she had left all that nonsense behind but something had drawn her that day to the little shop in a back alley she hadn't even known existed. Compelled to enter she had come face to face with Mimi the owner who immediately knew she was in the presence of someone special.

And so an unlikely friendship had grown up between the two women and Lorna had finally embraced who she was, strange powers and all. Mimi had taken her under her wing and had taught her how to mix herbal potions, to accept there were other powers, even other creatures that roamed mother earth.

Mimi answered on the fifth ring her voice mellow "Hi Lorna" she almost purred down the line "What can I do for you?"

"It's my friend Bella Mimi" Lorna replied "I think something's happened to her and it may not be in a good way"

"I see" said Mimi "How do you think I can help?"

Lorna sighed loudly. "Bella just got back from a girls weekend in Vegas where she met a young guy and…" She sighed a little "Look the upshot is I read her cards last night Mimi and well I can no longer see anything to do with Bella…"

"Has this ever happened before Lorna?" Mimi asked her voice concerned

"No…See that's the thing I've always been able to read the Tarot cards, it's the only thing that works where Bella is concerned" Lorna sounded worried and Mimi asked

"You think it has something to do with this young man?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure. It just doesn't feel right. Bella didn't seem to know much about him no contact number, no surname. Somehow he got her to act in a way that is so unlike the Bella I know" Lorna paused then added "Look all I know is he's a good looking extremely tall Native American" Mimi sat up at that nugget of information just as Lorna added

"And well…whilst they were making love he bit her Mimi and …it didn't look right to me when I saw it." Lorna took a deep breath then added "Bella won't let me touch it, became quite defensive when I did go near it too" Lorna sighed deeply "Its so unlike her… I've never seen her overreact like that before." There were a few seconds of silence as Mimi mulled over what Lorna had said

"Okay bring her to me Lorna" Mimi instructed "As soon as you can, maybe I can mix something to help her" but underneath Mimi was deeply concerned…

 _ **AN: Poor Bella…and maybe poor Laylah too? There's magic in the air and things are gonna get interesting!**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the other characters and plot are all mine!

 _ **A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter published but sometimes the Muse just doesn't want to play lol. Please remember that this story is set in an alternative universe and favourite characters may not act the way you expect them to ….It's based very loosely on the original stories and some things are out of sync …**_

 **Chapter 5 - Candles**

As Bella followed Lorna into the little shop she truly wondered why she had agreed to come at all but she felt guilty about having behaved offhand with her friend since returning from Vegas and she wanted to make Lorna happy. Mimi was just finishing a tarot card reading so the two girls looked around the shop full of new age and occult items. To be honest Mimi frightened Bella a little and she had sworn that she wouldn't come back to the shop not after their last encounter.

Mimi on the other hand was intrigued by Bella however hard she tried to read the girl she just couldn't break through what appeared to be a wall of silence. Usually she could practically hear what was going on in other people's minds, vague pictures and sounds that she pieced together to form the basis of her readings but where Bella Swan was concerned nothing…absolute silence.

She was convinced the girl was gifted herself, just didn't know it and that somehow she naturally raised a shield that even a gifted psychic like Mimi could not break through. Her attempts to try and bring Bella's gifts out a little had been one of the main reasons why the young woman didn't want to come back.

Just for a few moments Bella had innocently lifted what Mimi could only describe as a mental shield and given her a glimpse of the untapped power that dwelled there. It had scared Bella half to death and with a resounding mental crash the shield was dropped firmly back into place. One day Mimi promised herself…one day she would help Bella Swan become what she was meant to be but for now she had to bide her time…

Her last reading of the day completed Mimi followed her client out from her back room to shut the shop before inviting the two girls to follow her out the back. Bella reluctantly sat down on one of the comfy chairs set at a round highly polished wooden table, the only light was supplied from candles dotted around the room. She wrinkled her nose in distaste there was an odd smell in the air that made Bella feel both repulsed and nauseous.

 _Mimi didn't miss her reaction and frowned a little at Lorna…_

"Would you mind making another fresh pot of tea Lorna my dear" Mimi began "Be sure to use the tea from the silver canister" Bella stared at her friend with wide eyes and a look that practically shouted don't leave me alone with the mad woman. Lorna nodded and went to boil the kettle in the neat little kitchen at the very back of the shop.

"Are you feeling okay Bella?" Mimi asked as she settled into a chair opposite. The girl was looking awfully pale, more so than usual. Bella fiddled with the hem of her pretty jumper and rearranged the chiffon scarf that was wrapped around her neck. The air felt thick in the small room and her eyes settled upon the candles. Maybe it was them she wondered after all they smelled kinda strange… like something rotting but Bella couldn't quite figure out exactly what.

"Um...yes…" she began then added "To be honest I don't feel one hundred percent but its ok" she tentatively smiled at the older woman "Just something I've eaten or a tummy bug" Her eyes kept wandering to the door as she waited for her friend to return something in this room was making her tetchy too…nervous even as unbidden adrenaline seeped into her veins priming her flight or fight response. Bella frowned a little there was no danger other than Mimi and her cards she thought.

"I hear you were in Vegas recently" Mimi smiled she could see that something was bothering Bella and from the look of her the girl could possibly bolt at any minute and that most certainly wouldn't do not now her little experiment was unfolding so nicely…

"I have fond memories of that town…from my youth of course" Mimi winked at Bella who sat back a blush flooding onto her cheeks. Bella was so gonna have words with Lorna when they got home it was obvious Mimi knew about Jacob and what they had done.

"Meet anyone nice yourself?" Mimi added. Bella took a deep breath her chest felt tight and her arm slipped across her waist like she was holding herself together an action Mimi did not miss. The very mention of Jacobs name made Bella's heart ache and that strange pulling feeling started in her tummy again...

"Yes…" Bella began then quickly followed with "No…I" She couldn't seem to think straight what was wrong with her she thought swallowing hard. These strange feelings were steadily getting worse ever since she got back. It was like she had lost something but couldn't remember what.

Perspiration broke out across her brow and once again she glanced at the damn candles. Whatever they were Bella had a strong desire to throw them out…like now

"She met a very nice young man" Lorna stood at the door with a large tray containing Mimi's best china tea set reserved for only her closest friends "He was very handsome and Native American Mimi like you"

Bella's eyes snapped to the older woman she'd never really noticed her heritage she'd always assumed Mimi was Latin American. Mimi just smiled and nodded "It never really comes up in conversation so I don't mention it but yes I'm native and it's been a long time since I left the reservation. I was just a slip of a girl rather like you two" She raised her eye brows as she looked from Bella to Lorna over the top of her glasses. Lorna rolled her eyes in response and smiled at Bella who managed a smile in return.

"We're not little girls any more Mimi" Lorna laughed "Certainly not as innocent as you back then" Mimi nodded in reply

"But you are naïve when it comes to some things in this world" She began her dark eyes drifted to Bella before returning to Lorna "Now let's get that tea I'm real thirsty tarot reading always does that too me" She smiled at both girls.

Lorna placed the tray on the table and Mimi began to pour the tea into the dainty china cups. She glanced at Lorna who was watching her every move and subtly shook her head she hadn't been able to see the bite it was covered by the long silky scarf, although Bella's hand seemed to be drawn there every so often. Maybe an unconscious act of comfort the older woman wondered.

Bella gratefully took a cup of the light yellow tea she was parched, in fact she had been extra thirsty since Vegas coupled with the fact she seemed to be so hot these days. Tomorrow she would find out whether she had caught an STI as she was visiting the clinic.

The tea felt warm and soothing as Bella emptied her cup and placed it back on the neat little saucer. The two other women said nothing they had hardly raised a cup to their lips and Bella had gulped hers in one go and it was hot too. Lorna caught Mimi's eyes and shrugged her shoulders a little this had become the norm at home.

"More?" Mimi enquired hiding the concern she felt behind a smile

"Yes please" Bella replied pushing the dainty floral cup and saucer towards her. As she began to drink Mimi asked the question that was obviously the elephant in the room

"Lorna tells me you have been bitten Bella…" she began "How did it happen?" Bella put her cup down with almost a little too much force and Mimi winced slightly it was her best china after all

"I…I don't want to talk about it and it's a private matter" Bella stuttered she was angry and disappointed "I thought I could trust you Lorna" she said glaring accusingly at her friend

"You can Bella!" Lorna was quick to respond "I only told Mimi so she can prepare a salve that's all." Bella reached for her purse she looked like she was about to leave as Mimi grabbed her hand. The older woman looked startled for a moment at how warm the young girl felt but quickly regained her composure. Maybe Lorna was right and the bite was infected she thought but something else was most definitely at play here she could feel it emanating from Bella and it was powerful too…it tingled in her fingers where she touched the young girls skin. Maybe… she thought then dismissed the crazy idea.

"It's okay Bella" Mimi murmured "And you are right it is private I won't ask anything more" She glanced at Bella's empty cup "Please accept my apologies and stay" Bella hesitated "Have another cup and Lorna get my cookie box please" Lorna got up whilst Bella still looked undecided. Mimi poured more of the fragrant liquid for Bella before reaching behind her and opening a small drawer in the side board searched a little before finding what she was looking for.

"Here" she said holding out a small package "This is my best soothing salve apply morning and night until any redness disappears" Bella took the package and thanked Mimi but underneath she'd already decided she wasn't gonna touch the stuff. Lord only knows what's in it she thought as despite keeping the bite clean it was still a little red around the edges.

"Good" Mimi smiled then added "You still look a little pale Bella are you sure you're okay? Bella nodded and seeing Lorna return Mimi added "Cookie's anyone?"

The old clock in the shop struck 7 o'clock and both Bella and Lorna had just got up to leave when Bella asked if she could use the toilet all that tea was starting to take effect. Whilst she was gone Lorna took the opportunity to ask about her friend

"Well?" she started looking nervously down the hall way in case Bella suddenly reappeared. "Now you can see what I mean surely? There is something wrong with Bella I'm right aren't I?" Mimi nodded gravely.

"Something happened to your friend my child and it's still with her" Mimi began as Laura stood wide eyed

"I knew it!" she gasped

"I think her young man she met in Vegas was more than just a man." Mimi sighed. Lorna looked startled

"More than a man…" Lorna began

"A shifter I suspect" Mimi stated all matter of fact. "I wondered if it was the case when you said she was bitten on her neck during sex and that it was taking ages to heal. That and coupled with the other strange symptoms she has been experiencing but tonight confirmed it."

"Shifter?" Lorna replied looking stunned "What do you mean by a shifter?" Mimi smiled a little although a little forlornly

"A being who can shift their shape at will into something else" She began "I've only ever met one when I was a child and living on the reservation. He was visiting my grandfather and wasn't a member of my tribe." Lorna sat back in her chair with a loud huff. She opened her mouth to say something, appeared to reconsider then shut it again. This was far beyond the training she had so far received from Mimi and to be honest a little hard to believe

"I know it's hard to believe" Mimi quietly laughed as Lorna's eyes snapped to hers she had forgotten Mimi's little talent. "But this world is made up of many beings and you know this child or have you not been listening to what I tell you hmm?" Lorna blushed slightly fearing she had offended her friend

"Of course I listen to you Mimi without your help I'd never have developed my own talents to where they are now" Lorna sounded upset as she spoke "I can see I have so much more to learn too" her eyes dropped to her cup and she swirled the contents. Mimi patted the young girl's hand

"I'm just teasing" she smiled "You are one of the most gifted students I have ever encountered." Her eyes twinkled as she watched a small smile appear on Lorna's face.

"So…" Lorna began feeling a little more secure "Are shifters human men and what do they shift into?"

"Most are men" Mimi replied "Women can shift too but they are extremely rare. Some can take the form of any animal of their choosing as long as it is not too small. Whilst others can only shift into one particular type" She laughed as she poured herself more tea "No point being a six foot man and shifting into a cat." Her face became serious as her dark eyes caught Lorna's "The shifter I met as a child turned into a wolf…a huge wolf big as a horse" Lorna sat wide eyed in wonder

"But what has this got to do with Bella?" she asked

"I think your friend met a shifter who changes into a wolf…" Mimi replied her face serious "Crazy as it all seems to you…"

"But how do you know this?" Lorna asked intrigued as to what had led Mimi to this assumption…

"Mainly from her reaction to my candles" Mimi replied he face serious. Lorna looked around her and sniffed at one close by they seemed pleasant enough to her "From your description of what happened to Bella I had my suspicions and well my tarot cards pointed to a wolf…" Mimi waved a hand at the candles dotted around the room. "It's Wolfsbane my dear fatal to the wolf in large enough doses and your friend reacted to them hence the thirst for my tea" Lorna swallowed hard she had brought Bella to Mimi hoping for some healing magic but it was all beginning to go downhill and fast…

"But Bella isn't a shifter she can't turn into wolf Mimi!" Lorna cried she was beginning to think the older woman had finally lost her marbles despite the fact she was renowned amongst the wiccan community her gifts were that strong and she was grateful to be her student but…

"No…" Mimi sighed shaking her head a little "I believe your friend had sex with a man who is a shifter and that it has had a profound effect on Bella" Lorna didn't know whether to laugh or cry but she respected Mimi enough to at least listen further "But that's the least of her problems…" Mimi went on taking in a deep breath "The main reason I suspect your friend is so affected by the candles and my tea is because she is pregnant" Lorna took in a deep breath

"How can you be sure? Lorna whispered looking horrified at the news

"Because as you rightly pointed out" Mimi began not looking at all happy herself "Bella is not a shape shifting wolf but the foetus she carries is and as its mother she reacted in defence of her unborn child. That bite on her neck…" she added "From the little I know that's a mating bite given by the wolf to his chosen mate. From then on the coupling was guaranteed to end in a conception" Mimi shook her head a little in disgust "What I can't understand is why the bastard did it…usually they are so protective of their mate and young. As a rule they don't usually impregnate a random stranger and run" Lorna went to say something but Bella's appearance in the door way put an end to the conversation.

After the two girls left Mimi sat down at the table with her favourite set of Tarot cards. She touched the pack lightly muttering her usual protection spell before shuffling the cards gently in her hands. These cards had been a present from her old friend and mentor and a gifted set of Tarot was a powerful thing…

Mimi laid the three cards randomly chosen from the pack as Bella wasn't present there was no point trying to do a full reading. Tonight she would read three…past present future. As she turned the cards over to reveal the message Mimi gasped as she noted what lay before her. She shook her head her face a mask of dismay….Bella Swan was in trouble and the choice she made would result in her staying alive or dying an untimely death…

000

As she walked along the busy sidewalk Bella cursed herself. Why had she left it so long before coming here it had been a good eight weeks since she had unprotected sex with a complete stranger and a player too? "God only knows what I've caught" she mumbled to herself as she took the lift to the second floor. It had been the regular night sweats that had finally convinced her to come and have the tests and…But she didn't finish the thought as the middle aged woman sat at the reception desk greeted her with a bright smile

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked the smile plastered across her chubby face did not reach her eyes. It was rather false and not to Bella's liking but she nodded all the same. "Can I have your name and date of birth and first line of your address please" The receptionist hardly spared her another glance and went on fiddling with some paper work happily tapping the keyboard as she got ready to check her in. Bella sighed she hated seeing doctors or nurses taking a deep breath she gave the receptionist what she needed

Everything done Bella took a seat in the waiting room and looked around. There were three other young girls and one young guy. They all looked up small smiles on their lips and a flush on their cheeks before quickly looking down at whatever it was they were pretending to read. No one wanted to be there so no one spoke. Bella got that because neither did she on both counts. She shuffled in her seat folding the paperwork the receptionist had given her then got her trusty book from out of her purse and settled down to wait.

000

Bella got dressed in the small cubicle and breathed a huge sigh of relief. The whole procedure was over and done in 30 minutes, blood and urine samples were taken and she was treated to a through lecture on why she should always be protected before having sex. She looked down at the wad of leaflets she had been given and stuffed them into her purse along with the box of condoms. "I won't be needing those for quite some time" she sniffed to herself.

The receptionist flashed her that huge false smile on the way out and called "Have a nice day" Bella merely nodded in return she just had to get out of there her head was spinning and she felt nauseous. Somehow she made it out onto the side walk and greedily gulped down the cool air. Even the palms of her hands felt sticky and a sheen of sweat covered her face. Closing her eyes for a few moments she regained some composure before making her way towards the subway.

Standing on the platform it was then that it hit her… _Pregnant_ …I'm pregnant she whispered to herself and a tear rolled down her face…Taking her cell from her bag she quickly text Lorna the news.

The journey home seemed to take for ever and having finally made it through the front door Bella broke down in tears as Lorna pulled her friend into a warm hug.

"We're gonna get through this together Bella" she murmured as they quietly walked down the hall way "You're not on your own whatever you choose to do I'll support you all the way". Bella came to a sudden halt and looked at her friend

"What do you mean by whatever I choose to do?" Bella almost whispered

"You have a choice Bella" Lorna replied a sad smile on her lips "There's still time if…" She swallowed hard "You don't wish to keep…" Lorna didn't get the opportunity to finish as with eyes blazing and a protective hand on her tummy Bella vowed

"I'm keeping it whatever happens and well…" Tears gathered in her big brown eyes "I …I just don't think I could…" She couldn't finish the sentence as her friend wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"As I said Bella…" Lorna smiled a little "We're gonna get through this together all three of us" Bella managed to smiled a little in return but deep down now she had made her choice she was scared and she couldn't help but wonder about Jacob and what he might do if only he knew…

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading…oxox**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the other characters and plot are all mine!

 _ **A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews and being so patient…now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 6 – Baby doctor**

Jacob awoke with a start his body once again covered in a sheen of sweat. He rubbed a large hand across his face and snagging his cell from the night stand checked the time. It was 2am and this was the fifth night in a row he had awoken from the same damn nightmare. He untangled his long legs from the sheet as he expelled a long breath. Bad dreams were something he thought he'd left behind in his childhood. Problem was these weren't just nightmares they felt impossibly real and always ended the same way. To top it off he was left with a feeling of foreboding that something was gonna go terribly wrong he just didn't know what or when.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and with elbows propped on his knees he held his head in his hands. It was all _her_ fault…he concluded … _Bella_ …the girl he'd met in Vegas. No matter what he did to avoid it she seemed to be haunting him, featuring prominently in every fucking dream, invading his every thought so much so it was taking all his steely Alpha control to keep them hidden from his pack. That was the down side of their mind link…

He shook his head as he pushed his large hands through his long ebony hair. This whole thing was starting to get way out of control. Thinking about her, maybe even fantasising a little was one thing, but this nightmare craziness? Jeez something had to give, no girl had ever affected him like this before and he really needed to get his shit together especially with all the recent leech activity on the rez borders.

"You've got a pack to lead" Jake reminded himself "Responsibilities to attend to and a tribe to protect" But like it always did the nightmare still played on his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. He could recall the dream so damn clearly every detail burned into his memory and as if someone flicked a switch the dream unfurled in his mind's eye. As always it started innocently enough… He would meet Bella in the forest in his wolf form and she was always so happy to see him showing no fear. Maybe she was good with weird he concluded the wolf certainly didn't scare her that's for sure. He sighed she was so damn beautiful…the sun light catching the red tints in her long chestnut hair

"I've got a secret to share" She would giggle "But you have to catch me first" then she would run off to hide but all laughter stopped as a piercing scream filled the air "Jake help me" and then silence as the forest changed and grew dark…With that scream he always knew the end of the nightmare was in sight… the part where he would wake up shouting his heart hammering in his chest, the wolf snarling in response…

 _Because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't save Bella from the red eyed leech that held her…taunting Jacob with an evil smirk as he sank his teeth into her soft neck…_

Jake shook his head again as his breath hissed out over clenched teeth. Was he finally losing his mind? He thought. He just couldn't understand why it was happening. Maybe it was because Bella had been on his mind a lot lately; after all he couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't called him. He really wanted to see her again, nope strike that he conceded to himself he was border line desperate…only his pride wouldn't let him make the first move and contact her…

"Fuck" he growled "I'm starting to feel like an addict searching for his next fix." The need to be with her pulled at him from the pit of his stomach and that wasn't the only thing he had to contend with, his wolf was driving him nuts about the girl too. Yet despite leaving his cell number at the hotel reception desk Bella hadn't called him …and to be honest that had bruised his rather huge ego…He had been so confident she would call him he hadn't even bothered to get her cell number.

"But right now I wish I had…" He sighed loudly rubbing his tired eyes. Right now in hindsight he could kick himself and Embry hadn't exactly helped by letting him know he had spoken to Bella after he had left for the airport. He had described how upset she looked as she waited for Jacob, how it had dawned on her that she was nothing but a one night stand cruelly dumped without even a goodbye…even now the very thought made Jacob wince she deserved better…he knew that deep down.

Embry for once hadn't bothered to hide the disgust he had felt at Jakes treatment of the small girl and if it wasn't for the fact that Jacob was ashamed of himself the Alpha in him would have punished Embry for such insubordination despite being his oldest and closest friend. If it had been anyone else they would have been running on three legs for weeks.

But it didn't end there no siree even now Jacob could still feel the pity coming off Embry in waves. He'd known Jacob too long and had guessed how he was really feeling but one thing for sure Jacob Black was as stubborn as a mule and he wasn't going to give in to some little girl that's for sure. She would ring him first and Jacob would wait…

 _But thing was the wolf was almost done with waiting…and the man wasn't far behind…_

Jacob fluidly got to his feet and decided to go make himself coffee he sure could use the caffeine and he would be joining the next patrol in a couple of hours anyways. Maybe, he comforted himself; maybe he would go see old Quil besides that's what Billy had advised him to do when he had awoken shouting and sweating yet again the other night.

As he watched the coffee drip through the filter and into the jug Jacob thoughts returned to wondering why Bella hadn't called him. He'd never had this problem before, all his past conquests always rung him even when sometimes he wished they wouldn't and he regretted giving his number in the first place

Jake raked a hand through his hair which had come undone from the long braid he normally wore and pushed it over his broad shoulders. Grabbing a mug he poured himself a black coffee and added a large helping of brown sugar. His eyes looked up at the ceiling as he lent his huge frame against the work surface and took a long sip.

Jacob Black wasn't used to being ignored especially by women, the feeling was totally alien to him after all he'd never met a girl he couldn't charm the panties off and have her turn up on his doorstep begging for more.

As he took another gulp of hot coffee Jacob couldn't let go of the thought as to why Bella never called him. It deeply irritated him. What was wrong with her for fucks sake? Hadn't he given her a real good time in bed? No one had ever complained before and to be honest he thought she would be straight on her cell making contact. He swallowed another large mouthful of coffee. Actually how long had it been since Vegas…? The answer of course popped straight into his head and out of his mouth…

" _Twelve weeks, two days and okay twelve fucking hours since I_ _left her without even saying goodbye…"_

He slammed the mug down on the worktop along with his other fist, his head hung low and the muscles in his arms twitched with tension. "I really can't believe this!" he growled. "I'm the Alpha of the La Push wolf pack and I'm actually counting down the week's days and god damn it the fuckin _hours_ since I last saw the little brunette…?" He took a huge steading breath then added "I mean what the fuck!"

" _Mine_ …" the wolf growled deep within… " _Admit it you want her too_ …"

But Jake didn't want to admit it to himself, the wolf or anyone just how bad his longing had become.

"Fuck you" He muttered "If I hadn't lost control that night…given you free reign…" But the wolf just whined in reply…

" _Want_ …" Echoed in Jakes mind as he felt the pull of the wolf's desire in his very bones…

"Want!" Jacob laughed bitterly feeling that weird pulling in his stomach again "It's not just a _want_ it's a fucking need…a _craving_ …" A growl percolated up from his chest as he added "A fucking twisted _craving_ too _"_. But there was no getting away from it Bella was simply the best fuck he had ever had and by god he wanted more.

He shook his head again he was a better Alpha then this …losing his shit over some random girl? Jeez he'd even taken to avoiding Laylah using the recent vampire incursions onto tribal land to cover his ass. That and his constant bad moods were beginning to grind down everyone around him from his father to his pack…

He needed to get a grip forget about the girl and keep his pack together especially since the return of a Cullen to Forks. Two more members of the so called "family" had recently come back to roost with him in that crypt of a house they called home. The effect of that had been to ignite the wolf gene in another poor bastard and the new pup was only fifteen his childhood cruelly ripped away like all the others before him.

Jacob narrowed his eyes as he raised his coffee mug up to his lips. Why on earth did the Cullen's pretend to be human? It was creepy and as far as he was concerned totally wrong. They only got away with it because most folk just don't see what was under their very noses.

He rinsed his dirty mug before placing it on the drainer and another question crossed his mind. The very fact that a blood sucker had chosen to become a doctor in the first place let alone get a job in the Forks hospital completely evaded him. All that blood must be tempting despite their claim that animal blood satisfied their needs. Why do that to yourself he wondered sooner or later they would revert to type and he would be there to end them when they did.

The Cullen's may have fooled the human population in Forks including Police Chief Swan, Harry Clearwater's best friend but not the Quileute. Billy had even gone so far as to decree the tribe should seek medical assistance from the tribal hospital or go to Port Angeles. Jake glanced at the clock maybe he had just enough time to go for a run and clear his head…it was gonna be a long day…

000

Bella sunk down below the bubbles in the huge bath she had run for herself it had been a long day and she was tired to the bone. "If only I could get some quality sleep" she sighed to herself "Like _really_ sleep for a solid eight hours." She closed her eyes and just for a moment she was back in the lush green forest that haunted her dreams. Lorna knocking on the door and poking her head around had Bella opening her eyes in response.

"How did it go today?" Lorna asked. Bella frowned a little before replying

"Um fine… bit embarrassing especially when it came to saying who the father was and whether he was happy about it all" Bella huffed a little before drawing up her bottom lip and worrying it between her teeth.

"It's none of their goddam business Bella" Lorna replied "You don't have to tell them all the details."

"Yeah I know but when you tell your boss you're pregnant of course they are going to ask about the baby's father it's just conversation that's all" Bella sighed as she shifted around the bath for a more comfortable position. She had yet to tell her work colleagues but that could hold for another day. She placed her hand over the small bump that had suddenly popped up from nowhere. Better make that soon she thought before they all notice for themselves…they were already suspicious with her not drinking coffee and disappearing into the bathroom…damn morning sickness.

"Have you had any luck with choosing a baby doctor?" Lorna inquired.

"I may have made some progress there" Bella sat up a little and smiled "My boss, you know Peter, well he suggested a doctor that looked after his wife and his sister in law. His PA you remember snotty Margaret?" Lorna nodded who could forget that snooty bitch she thought "Well" Bella continued "She suggested the same doctor when we met at the coffee machine in the afternoon."

Bella reached for the plug and pulled. The water started to loudly gurgle away "Apparently he has quite the reputation for being calm and collected." Lorna nodded earnestly in reply "Good looking too" That last bit made Lorna laugh out loud

"That's the spirit Bella don't engage the old ugly doctor besides maybe I can come along to your appointments maybe pick up a date" Lorna winked at Bella who looked a little taken aback at the thought that maybe the doctor was a young man and he would be examining very intimate parts of her. On second thought she wondered whether it would be better to have a very old doctor. Seeing Bella's reaction Lorna stopped her teasing

"Look you can't have too many recommendations Bella but at the end of the day it's your choice you have to feel comfortable with him." Lorna smiled at her friend "After all he's taking care of you and your precious bump."

"You mean baby bean" Bella giggled "But you're right Lorna in fact I have an appointment with him tomorrow morning."

"Good" Lorna looked smug she'd been prodding Bella to go get a doctor for a couple of weeks. "I'll leave you to it" she jutted her chin towards the fast emptying tub "Don't worry about supper I'll cook us both some pasta you look worn out"

"Yeah…" Bella replied stifling a yawn "I haven't been sleeping well. Then added "Promise I'll cook tomorrow"

"I'll hold you to that" Lorna laughed as she disappeared down the hallway

000

The sunlight left a dappled effect upon the lush vegetation below the huge trees of the forest and bird song filled the air as Bella walked barefoot along the grassy pathway. She raised her face towards a shaft of sunlight and relished the warmth. Taking in a deep breath she sighed at the smell of warm earth and wood in the distance she heard a howl…he was coming like he always did as the dream unfolded. Bella giggled a little as she began to run maybe she could hide somewhere. She saw an old fallen tree and quickly ducked down behind it. She needn't have bothered a cold snout pushed through her hair and snuffled around her ear

"Hey stop that" Bella laughed as she tried to push the large nose away but she was rewarded with a huge wet lick from the wolfs large pink tongue

"Ewww" Bella squealed which only seemed to encourage the huge beast further his tongue licked up the full length of her arm as Bella fruitlessly tried to push him back before scrambling to stand. The wolf huffed and sat back on his haunches his deep brown eyes watchful.

"How are you today wolf?" Bella smiled as she reached out a hand to scratch at his ear. A deep rumbling sound percolated up from the wolfs chest in response as she pushed her fingers into the deep soft russet fur. Leaning against his large shoulder Bella deeply inhaled the wolfs scent it wasn't doggy at all but rather like the smell of warm musk and the forest after the rain. His warmth and smell somehow comforted her and made her feel safe. She was sure she recognised that scent but didn't know from where.

The wolf whined as he watched her with soulful deep brown eyes. Bella loved his eyes there was something about them… they looked almost human. As more howls sounded in the distance the huge wolf pushed up to stand it was time to go…he moved a little away from her before stopping and turning back to say goodbye

"So soon?" Bella sighed even though she knew this was just a dream and it was unfolding like it always did when quite unexpectantly it changed….the wolf stepped forward and ever so gently pushed his nose against her stomach then tipped his head from side to side in an un mistakenly lupine manner and whined….then he looked at her expectantly

"I've got a secret to share" Bella giggled as her own hand slipped across the tiny bump and the wolf whined again clawing the soft earth with his huge paws. He looked back to where more howls could be beard and then his eyes returned to Bella "You don't want to go?" she asked The wolf whined in response before suddenly turning and growling baring his huge fangs at something nearby. Bella took two paces back almost stumbling in fear as she had never heard the wolf growl. She strained to see what it was that agitated the wolf but she could see nothing.

The sun was no longer shining and the forest had grown eerily quiet. The skin on the back of Bella's neck prickled in response… something was wrong and without any warning her wolf leapt disappearing into the undergrowth snarling and snapping….

 _Just as cold arms wrapped around her body and she started screaming…._

It was 2 am in the morning when Bella snagged her cell from her night stand. Her heart hammering she smoothed her long hair back and tied it into a messy pony tail. "It was just a dream" she told herself as she took a sip of water trying to calm herself down. Sighing she sank back into the pillows and yawned. Rubbing her tired eyes she took stock. "It was just a nightmare that's all. Calm down think of the baby" Bella mumbled to herself but underneath it bothered her. As she lay in bed she began to think…

The dream had started innocently enough. She'd gone to sleep only to awake in a lush green forest with only the birds and small scurrying creatures for company. It was never a scary dream she almost felt at peace each time especially when she saw her wolf. Bella frowned a little; she'd been having this same dream since coming back from Vegas and to be honest it troubled her that it was so vivid like a long lost memory…but …

 _This time the dream had changed_ … _she was certain the wolf knew about the baby too…and something_ _was wrong in the forest…something lurked in the dark shadows_ … _and what was that_ _coldness that grabbed her?_

Bella shivered a little but before she could think any further she drifted off into a deep sleep

000

Bella took a deep breath then opened the door

"Good morning my dear" The receptionist smiled at her from behind her desk "Do you have an appointment?" Bella nodded then replied

"Yes Isabella Swan"

"Ah yes you're appointment is in fifteen minutes" the receptionist replied "Do you have the paper work we asked for, medical insurance and so on?" Bella handed over a large manila envelope. "Take a seat dear, Doctor will be out to see you soon" The woman began to tap at her keyboard again.

Bella took a seat near the window and looked around the spacious reception area. Large vases full of tall sweet smelling lilies were placed on the low glass and steel tables. The pale cream leather chairs one of which she was sat upon were neatly arranged around them. But what struck her most was how light and airy the room looked with its cream walls and large windows providing a panoramic view of Manhattan. Luxurious just about covered it she thought. Piles of expensive magazines had been placed on the tables but what really grabbed Bella's attention were the photographs of babies adorning the rear wall. The receptionist followed her gaze.

"All delivered by the good doctor" She smiled "He likes to have photos of the little souls he has brought into the world." Bella nodded her agreement then the receptionist dropped her bombshell…"Babies are what family is all about" she added "I bet your little ones daddy and the grandparents are over the moon"

Bella's heart sank like a lead balloon but she manged a smile and nodded her head but didn't offer any details. The receptionist reluctantly returned to her work. Taking out her cell Bella pretended to read a message but inside she was deeply unhappy. She flicked through her contacts list and her finger hovered above a number. _Charlie_ she mused to herself maybe it was about time she told Charlie about the baby then more reluctantly added Renee too.

"Doctors ready to see you dear" The receptionist cut into Bella's thoughts and she quickly put her cell into her purse getting to her feet. The older woman handed her a buff coloured folder "Contains everything the doctor needs she re assured her as a young pretty nurse opened the door to her left.

The nurse beckoned Bella to follow her into the room taking the folder from her as she walked. The room was bright and airy with the same dramatic view as the reception area. Bella sat down in front of the large polished mahogany desk and waited as the nurse disappeared through another door at the far end of the room.

Suddenly the door reopened and Bella's mouth almost popped open in surprise. They weren't kidding she thought when they said the doctor was handsome…he was freakin drop dead gorgeous and really quite young…well for a doctor anyways.

The doctor smiled at Bella as he raked a hand through his silky blond hair before his eyes returned to the papers he was reading

"Miss Isabella Swan?" He enquired. Bella swallowed hard

"I'd prefer to be called Bella" she almost squeaked blushing a little in response as her hand drifted to her tummy a tiny flutter let her know baby bean was just as excited as her…and in that moment her mind was made up … _he was gonna be her baby doctor_.

"Well in that case …" He smiled with the whitest teeth Bella had ever seen "My name is Dr Cullen but _you_ may call me Carlisle…." He pressed the intercom button "Nurse Hale can you come back in please" He turned back to Bella and his unusual coloured eyes softened a little as he looked at her "Shall we make a start on your first examination?" He asked as Bella nodded in response

000

 _ **A/N: Will Jacob finally go in search of Bella? The baby doctor is Carlisle oh my oh my…**_

 _ **Till next time**_

 _ **Oxoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the other characters and plot are all mine!

 _ **A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews…I'm on a roll with this story so thought I'd share a little earlier than usual…hope you enjoy**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 7 – Three Leeches**

"Now that wasn't too bad was it?" The young nurse smiled at Bella as she put the blood sample to one side out of the sight of her young patient. Bella opened her eyes that had been squeezed shut

"Thank you" she managed to whisper "I know it seems silly but I just can't stand the sight and smell of blood". The young nurse laughed

"You hate the smell of blood? She queried "I didn't think it was that strong to h…" she stumbled over her words them smiled again "I mean it's doesn't smell of anything to me"

"Salt and iron" Bella huffed "It's mainly the smell that makes me so lightheaded" The nurse frowned a little then began to tidy her tray before wheeling the steel table away.

"All done?" Dr Cullen had returned and went to wash his hands at the sink in the small examination room where Bella lay on a couch wearing only a hospital gown. The nurse nodded before turning back to Bella

"Would you like some water before Doctor begins?" She enquired.

"Yes please" Bella nodded before returning to her thoughts. The nurse was beautiful if a little frosty but what struck Bella most of all was her unusual eyes. They were the exact same shade as Doctor Carlisle's…sort of a golden honey…she had never seen eyes like them before….maybe the nurse and Carlisle were related she mused. Within moments Nurse Hale bustled back into the room and gave Bella a plastic cup full of cold water which she gratefully drank

"Good thing you will have a full bladder" Doctor Carlisle smiled "We will get a better picture of your baby on the screen." He tapped a pen against a small screen that flickered to life and pulled the machinery closer to where Bella lay. He picked up the small plastic wand that was covered in sterile plastic which Carlisle removed before covering it with lubricating gel.

"Hey don't look so worried Bella" he smiled " I just need to insert this internally and we'll see your baby on the screen" Bella still looked alarmed "Nurse Hale will be with us throughout the examination" he added reassuringly then taking the wand he gently lifted the hospital gown she was wearing. "Ready Bella?"

"Yes Doctor Cullen" she replied feeling a little scared but above all excited after all she was about to see baby bean for the first time,

"Call me Carlisle" the doctor murmured as he bent down, his face between Bella's thighs. She shut her eyes in response it was so freakin embarrassing "Just relax a little…" he fiddled with the plastic wand making Bella jump at both the intrusion into her body and his rather cooler than normal hands "There we are…" he raised his head and turned to the machine

"You're doing really well Bella" Nurse Hale smiled at her "Any moment now we will see baby." They both looked at the screen as a 3D picture came into view

"Wow!" Bella exclaimed "I mean just WOW!" There on the screen was baby bean its little legs kicking and it appeared to be sucking its thumb

"How many weeks did you think you are Bella? "Carlisle turned towards her those golden honey eyes intrigued

"Um…twelve weeks why?" she replied

"Are you sure you counted correctly from your last period and are you regular? He added

"Yes I keep a record in my diary but I'm always on time like clockwork." She was feeling worried now and Carlisle noticed

"It's okay Bella baby is just larger than we would normally expect for twelve weeks that's all" Carlisle reassured her as he pushed a few keys on the keyboard of the baby scanner. "I'll just get some measurements to be sure" Bella nodded but her attention was back on her baby.

"Everything _is_ okay though Carlisle?" she managed to say her little heart beating wildly. She was in love with her baby anyways but seeing it on screen made the whole thing even more real and a little scary too.

"Everything is just perfect Bella" Carlisle laughed "And we can stop calling him just baby too" Bella blinked then blinked again god damn it she blinked three times as she caught the word _him_

"I'm having a little boy?" she asked a little shell shocked

"Yes Bella" Carlisle laughed a little "And from his measurements he will be with us in about four maybe five months' time" Bella looked a little panicked that was not long at all she thought and so much to do, people to tell.

"Would you like us to call your partner Bella you look a little pale?" Carlisle enquired.

"No its okay" Bella replied "Besides I'm…um…I'm a single parent" Carlisle looked sad for a moment then added brightly

"Well in that case we will have to look after you especially well" he smiled at her "Now I'll leave you to get dressed then we can discuss your next appointment. Your blood and urine results will be back by then"

000

It was ten o'clock at night and Carlisle was working late at home his new patient Bella and her baby were at the forefront of his mind. The girl seemed normal enough but that baby she carried? A frown passed across his handsome features something didn't quite add up. He brought the 3D picture he had saved up on his computer screen. Twelve weeks since conception he thought as he shook his head a little that foetus was more than twelve weeks the measurements didn't lie. But… he conceded Bella didn't look like the type of girl to get her dates wrong. He magnified the picture a little … _yes_ … his inhuman eyes had been right that looked like fine hair on the baby's lower back and a lot of it too.

He swung his leather chair around to the side table where his microscope stood waiting. He placed the small blood sample he'd prepared earlier under the lens and took a look. His head snapped up as he gasped in surprise. Rubbing both his eyes in disbelief he took another look…that couldn't be right he thought. He blew out a breath in frustration. The sample would have to undergo further tests now but he needed confirmation that …

 _Whatever Bella Swan was carrying was not entirely human_

There were cells present in the sample that did not fit but he wanted to be sure and get a gene test done before carrying out any further tests on the girl herself.

There was a soft knock at the door and a beautiful blond poked her head round the door

"Esme wants to know if you'll be joining Emmett and me to hunt tonight otherwise she'll hunt with you later"

"Later…" Carlisle murmured as he looked up at nurse Hale "Oh and Rosalie we need to get some more samples from Miss Swan I need to run further tests can you arrange that in the morning" Rosalie nodded her long blond hair swaying

"I'm not surprised you're running more tests" she replied "Bella is an odd little thing for sure"

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle was interested now as normally Rosalie was very aloof with the patients but she was a fine nurse.

Would you believe it if I said she can smell human blood?" Rosalie shook her head a little still not quite believing what she had heard herself "Described it perfectly too…salt and iron…she said it was the smell that made her light headed." Carlisle nodded intrigued

"Sometimes pregnancy can enhance the mothers senses but I think there's more to that young lady than meets the eye" Carlisle replied.

"You know our receptionist Mrs Jackson told me that Bella's closest living relatives live in Florida and Washington State. The baby's father is unknown but we are sure he doesn't live in New York either but we have no further details" Rosalie flipped her golden hair and moved to close the door then added "Oh and her parents are divorced and from the number of doctors she's had in the past she moved around a lot as a child and in her teenage years."

"Where in Washington State?" Carlisle asked his head bowed over his microscope again

"Forks!" Rosalie laughed as Carlisle head shot up "Apparently she was born there, would you believe it?" Rosalie chuckled a little but Carlisle was looking serious

"Has she been there recently? He asked

"Not been back for years it would seem" Rosalie replied "I'll just let Esme know and I'll see you later" She closed the door behind her

Carlisle's mind was full of questions but maybe it was all co incidental but one thing for sure if his suspicions proved right it was most fortunate that the baby did not have a father on the scene and that the mother seemed to be very much alone…and he was determined to keep it that way too.

000

Mimi woke with a start her heart hammering in her chest. Bella Swan….she was in danger she was sure but she also knew Bella would run a mile if she tried to contact her in person. Mimi reached for the water she kept by her bed and took a long sip before settling back against her large pillows.

The dream had felt so real so vivid and Mimi sighed deeply. It had been a long time since she had seen that particular forest or the huge russet coloured wolf that roamed amongst the undergrowth…not since her grandfather had died and she had left the Makah Rez and that's what troubled her the most. Why would she dream about that particular lush rainforest, the wolf she met as a child and Bella Swan?

She glanced at her bedside clock it was 2am in the morning. Tomorrow she would read the Tarot cards again and contact Lorna. Whatever decision Bella had made was leading her into danger she just had to find out what and soon.

000

"What do you want Embry?" Jacob snarled as his friend fell into step beside him picking up speed as they hurtled through the forest. Jake was not in the best of moods having been told that two more young boys were showing all the signs that the wolf gene had awoken within them. He'd spent the morning coaxing another young "recruit" back into human form after an argument with his mother.

The boy was just fifteen and a recent addition to the pack. He still found it hard to control his wolf and as his body was caught up in a rapid change from boy to man his moods swung like a pendulum from happiness to lethal rage in a nano second. Whatever crazy cocktail of hormones the wolf gene had induced in their bodies every single feeling and emotion had been ramped up along with their strength and sheer bulk. They were made to hunt and kill and that put them firmly on the outside of a society where they once belonged …l

Jacob's huge claws dug deep into the soft loam of the forest he just needed to run feel the wind in his fur and feel free even if only for a short time. Embry said nothing in reply he knew it was best to just let Jake sound off. Eventually they wound up on the top of the cliffs looking out over the wild steel grey waters of the ocean below. Both wolves pawed at the ground as they surveyed the magnificent Olympic coastline from their high vantage point.

Jakes huge russet wolf turned to Embrys smaller light brown one. "Well" he huffed not looking Embry in the eye but focusing on some unseen object on the horizon "What do you want to talk about? You sure haven't been running with me for the sheer joy" Keeping his own eyes on the coastline Embry whined a little and lowered his eyes so as not to antagonise his Alpha. What he was about to say was gonna do that anyways…

"You would agree I'm guessing that things are a bit manic at the moment what with the new pups and the death of those two hikers they found just outside our borders" Embry growled low. Jake shook his huge head and swished his large tail in response but remained silent, brooding. Taking a deep breath Embry pressed on "I know Chief Swan is a friend of the tribe and he has a job to do and all" He waited and was relieved to see a slight nod from his Alpha's head "But all those questions kinda inferred they think those guys were murdered somewhere on the Rez."

Jacob closed his eyes and took a long deep breath of fresh sea air before opening his deep brown eyes again and focusing on the sea birds who drifted elegantly on the ocean breeze their cries the only sound other than the waves that cashed against the rocks far below. Embry was right he sighed to himself once again the Rez had come under suspicion of a crime even though there was no evidence to support one iota of that theory

It wasn't Charlie Swans fault either, it was just the usual mixture of prejudice and ignorance that always made the townsfolk of Forks point to the poor _natives_ living on a rundown rez for every crime that occurred in their precious pale faced town. He sighed a little. Charlie was just doing his duty _and_ protecting his own ass at the same time seeing as the election for Chief of Police was just around the corner.

Thing was at this moment in time Jacob could do without any outsiders coming onto the Rez and asking too many questions. Besides Charlie didn't have any jurisdiction on tribal land but the elders had always given him free access in the past and to deny him now would just raise his suspicions further.

Jake moved away from the edge of the cliff with the intention of running towards home when Embry started to talk again

"What with that and the two other "Cullen's" coming home…"He didn't get to say another word as Jacob loudly snarled

"Fucking Cullen's" He bared his teeth at Embry "Worst days work my grandfather ever did was make a treaty with those bloodsuckers" He walked forward a few paces before rounding on Embry again.

"They should never have been allowed to settle here in the first place encouraging their stupid infatuation with playing human" His friend nodded his agreement as Jacob warmed to his subject "I mean how the fuck can we do our job protecting the tribe when there are boundary lines we cannot cross, no go areas and neutral ground huh?" He rolled his dark brown eyes in disgust "It's hard enough as it is to control the wolf without remembering where the damn treaty lines are, the pups don't stand a chance" he huffed

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, the hiker deaths, the Cullen's …new pups" Embry ventured "It's all taking its toll on you Jake" Jacobs eyes narrowed as a low growl emanated from his huge chest warning Embry he was close to stepping over the line with the inference his Alpha maybe wasn't stepping up to his duties. Embry paused he knew his friend only too well but he was balancing on a knife edge all the same…

"Come on Jake you said yourself the other day that you weren't getting enough sleep with hardly any downtime and you've got patrols running twenty four seven." he huffed

"It's the same for the rest of the pack" Jake snapped in reply "Besides I wouldn't ask anything of them that I wouldn't be prepared to give myself"

"I know" Embry Chuffed "But you join most patrols these days Jake even if only for a short time so you can debrief them" He looked his Alpha straight in the eye knowing the wolf would not approve of such direct eye contact from a subordinate. Jake looked away feeling the wolf claw his insides willing him to punish Embry for his arrogance and sighed loudly

"You've taken over tribal duties from Billy far earlier than originally planned" Embry added "And somehow you're finding time to look after your dad's health and meds too because Rach is too busy with Paul…"

Jacob bowed his huge head slightly what his friend said made perfect sense he didn't seem to have enough hours in the day to get everything he needed done and to top it all he just wasn't sleeping well and…what with _Bella_ …

"You're running on empty man" Embry softly added. Jacob did not immediately reply he knew what his friend had said was true. He was empty both physically and mentally. "When was the last time you spent quality time with Laylah?" Jake shook his head in response

"It's been ages Embry" he huffed in reply. Embry moved forward slightly

"Don't you think it's time you maybe let her go…?" He enquired bracing himself for the reprimanding bite that was bound to come. Jakes head shot up his keen eyes fixed on Embry but there was only sadness in those deep brown depths….

"Laylah wants to get married…"Jake began "But…" Embry shook his head a little and pawed at the ground this was gonna sting…

"She's not the one for you Jake" He spoke quietly then added "Because your heart has been claimed by someone else" Biting his tongue so as not to lunge at his friend Jacob growled loudly in response his huge tail swishing back and forth in agitation. Damn him he thought Em was always so perceptive,

"I _want_ to get married…but" Jacob growled in defiance ever the stubborn mule

"Just not to Laylah" Embry finished for him then added "Do yourself a favour and call it all off Jake before everyone gets hurt or her father takes a pot shot"

"Maybe…" Jake conceded a little then added "I'll just see how it goes…"

Stubborn bastard Embry thought damn it he was gonna have to deliver the death blow and most likely die himself as a consequence…

"Heard from Bella yet?" He asked moving back slightly and held his breath waiting for his Alpha's claws to find purchase. To his immense surprise nothing happened. He blew out a breath of relief and watched as Jacob moved closer to the cliffs edge and gazed out over the water. Nothing was said for a few moments and then…

"I dreamt about her last night Em…"Jake practically whispered to his friend. Embry said nothing things were a lot worse than he had thought and he knew more was coming. If he spoke now the moment would be lost… "I've been dreaming about her for the last five nights" Jacob closed his eyes and sighed as pieces of the dream entered his mind which was locked down from the pack

"Maybe that's a good thing…" Embry ventured but Jacob shook his huge head

"Nope" Jake muttered "They're not just dreams Em they're fucking nightmares. She haunts me…and I can't shake her off and believe me I've tried" he looked guilty for a moment before returning his gaze to the horizon. "I cheated on Laylah a couple of nights ago". Embry shuffled his large paws he knew what Jake had done when he turned up to a pack meeting reeking of sex…and not smelling of Laylah either.

"Didn't work though" Jake added "Just made things worse you know?" Embry nodded a little he knew Jacob had always used sex as a distraction in the past when the going got a little tough. Things were obviously worse than he thought…

"Like I said" Embry ventured "You need to take a break and end it with Laylah man… you're just tormenting yourself trying to keep everyone happy but you"

"Bella never called me" Jacob began ignoring Embrys wise advice "I left my number at the hotel reception too…"

"Maybe you should just call her." Embry replied "If you speak to her maybe all the dreams will stop"

"I would believe me…."Jacob whined "But I never got her number that night" Embry smiled a little to himself typical Jacob so cocksure that the girl would ring him but this time it had backfired…spectacularly too

"Maybe you should just call the hotel?" Embry suggested

"They won't give that info over the phone" Jake huffed in exasperation

"But they might if you go and charm them in person" Embry gave a wolfy grin "You know you can charm the ladies when you want to Jake"

"Yeah maybe…" Jacob grinned back feeling a little better to have shared some of his worries.

The two long howls in the distance brought the conversation to an immediate halt…both wolves tilted their heads to the sky and howled in reply…

"Leech and on our land too I feel them Em" Jacob snarled his huge fangs bared as Embry growled viciously in response

"The three nomads again?" Embry growled as Jake nodded his huge head. Grainy pictures appeared in their minds curtesy of the pack mind link and the wolf patrol now in hot pursuit of a red headed female, her two companions having been separated from her.

"See you in five Quil" Jake roared through the mind link "Paul, Jared herd them away from the Cullen border this time we'll take them down…"

With that last order the two wolves took off running at full speed through the undergrowth.

000

Jake ran at full speed through the forest he felt Embry at his right flank and breathed a sigh of relief when Sam came in on his left. The red heads male companions were putting up quite a fight and it didn't help that a young pup was with Paul and Jared effectively slowing them down.

"ETA two minutes…" Jake growled

"I hear you boss" Paul replied sounding more than a little relieved "Pup's doing well but these ticks are experienced fighters and are using him to their advantage…Jake I think they're playing with us"" Jacob growled low in response to that last sentence as he focused on Quil and Brady

"Where is the bitch?" he snarled "Make sure you keep her separated from the others"

"She's gone skyward Jake " Quil growled "Brady's had to phase back to human to chase her through the tree tops" Jacob didn't like the way things were going his instincts told him to be extra careful

"Sam head over to help Quil" he growled "Embry and I will go help out Paul." Sam's wolf cleaved off and headed towards the two other wolves. "Something doesn't feel quite right about these three Em" Jake snarled as they both crashed through the undergrowth and into the clearing joining the three other agitated wolves.

"They split up and got away" Paul sounded disappointed "I couldn't risk us splitting up too not with young Trey…he's too inexperienced…"

"Hey now that's not fair" the young pup whined "I'm not the youngest and I've been up against leech before"

"Yeah but not as clever and as lethal as these two" Paul retorted "Jake those two ticks know how to fight believe me". Jake did believe as Paul was his best fighter after all.

"Ok you did well…" Jacob began "But it's time for you to go back home Trey" The young wolf whined and scratched at the earth with a large paw

"I can be of use Jake please let me stay" the instinct to hunt and kill leech was strong in all of them

"Go now" The timber of Jakes voice changed as he gave the Alpha order "Go home and wait". The boy could do nothing but obey and quickly turned tail heading for home.

"Jake!" Quils voice sounding urgent crashed through the mind link "Jake we've got her!"

"Keep her alive until we get there" Jacob ordered and with that the four wolves raced to where the red head was held.

000

A pitiful sight awaited them as the wolves trotted up to where Quil and Sam were standing. The female vampire had almost made it to the safety of the Cullen boundary brought down at the last minute by a triumphant Jared. Embry looked down at what was left of her, she had been beautiful once but Quil, Sam and Jared had ripped at her hard cold flesh leaving only her torso and two pathetic stumps where once there were legs. The creature wailed pitifully her eyes full of pain and fear as she looked at up at the pacing wolves.

Embry hated this part she was a leech at the end of the day but the females? When they looked so fragile and human as she did… well… He swallowed hard as he kept his feelings locked down from the others. His pack mates circled their prey snapping at her face their wolves desperate to finish the abomination off

"What do you want here?" Jacob asked "Why do you keep coming back?" The red head managed to smile even with half of her mouth torn away.

"It's a game" She leered "A game you will lose too Alpha" Jacob narrowed his eyes

"A game? He repeated "And what's the prize"

"Your lives" She smiled again trying to shuffle backwards as she held Jakes attention but Paul placed a large paw on the remains of one of her thighs

"Why play?" Jacob asked

"Because the game is everything and he will never stop" Her voice sounded shrill as Paul clawed her towards him. He lowered his large head and showed her his huge fangs. The red head shrieked in response turning her head to one side to avoid his hot breath

"Paaaul" Jacob cautioned as the silver wolf whined he was desperate to finish her off

"Tell me" Jacob asked his head tipped to one side as he surveyed her "Who are you to him?"

"He is my mate" she lifted her chin proudly "James will come for you and yours he will avenge me unless you let me go"

"Finish her" Jacob growled "I'm tired of these games" and turned his back as his pack ripped what remained apart the young girls shrieks ending as suddenly as they began "Sam…" he added as the black wolf smoothly phased back to human form. He stepped forward a lighter in hand and set light to the vampires remains. Purple smoke billowed up towards the heavens.

"Make sure you burn everything" Jacob growled as phased back to human and walked towards Embry. He opened his mouth to say something when a high pitched howl ripped through the air. Jake grabbed his chest as he sank to his knees…"The pups…" he groaned "Go!" The young men around him phased back to wolves and took off towards their pack mates...

Trey stood between the advancing blond leech and his badly injured brother. He could hear young Cody's pitiful moans from where he lay crumpled on the ground. He wasn't meant to be in the woods but his wolf had been excited by all the commotion. Now he was in agony the leech having broken his leg like a branch from a tree watching he was sure Treys last moments then it would be his. The vampire laughed manically as its red eyes focused on the young shape shifter in front of him.

"You think you can stop me young one?" he hissed teeth bared as he moved closer and Trey growled in response. A rustle to his right made Trey look towards the undergrowth and to his absolute horror another leech ambled out into the clearing. He knew he couldn't take down the blond leech but he had hoped to hold him off till the others arrived …but now…

"Laurent" The blond leech hissed "Where is she?" The dark skinned vampire shook his dreadlocked beaded hair

"Gone James" Laurent replied "To her final death" Before Trey could move or even register movement the leech sprang forward and grabbed the young wolf by his neck

"I could snap this… " he squeezed the wolfs soft throat to reinforce his words as Trey struggled to breath his paws clawing the air trying to find purchase. The air was suddenly filled with howls that were getting closer by the second

"James we need to go" Laurent cast a worried look behind him "Without Victoria and her gift we can't be certain to evade them"

"I run from no one" James retorted as his face got closer to Trey's neck he took a long slow sniff the blood calling to him. The young wolf whimpered all he could think of was his Mom …his sisters. The vampire held him high in the air but the young wolf no longer cared he was slowly passing out from lack of oxygen and his world was turning dark.

"Hear me young wolf and hear me well" James rasped into one furry ear "Tell your Alpha the game is on." He threw the boy down with such force it was a surprise his spine did not crack. Trey lay motionless on his side uncontrollably phasing back to human as the leech bent down beside him

"Tell your Alpha his time will come…an eye for an eye…I'll be watching and waiting" And then he was gone…

The pack led by Jacob crashed into the clearing but the two leeches had left. Jacob surveyed the scene swallowing the bile that rose up in his throat. Because of his arrogance two pups could have been killed he was a better Alpha than to let that happen

"Paul Jared!" Jacob barked "Follow their trail" the two wolfs high tailed it in hot pursuit as Jake phased back to human and tenderly stroked the cheek of the young boy who lay on the ground. The shock of his ordeal had caused Trey to phase back to his human form. He spluttered as he slowly came round his eyes blinking at the light"

" I tried Jake…for Cody" he moaned "I really tried…" tears ran down the young boys dirty face as his Alpha did a quick assessment of his small body then picked him up in his strong arms

"You did well Trey" Jacob whispered in the young boy's ear "I'm proud of you" the boys tear filled eyes snapped to his Alpha's as he rubbed a hand across his face blotting away the tears. Jake turned them both in the direction of Cody who was moaning on the floor as Embry examined him. Embry shook his head slightly at his Alpha…the young guy was badly injured.

Jake went to pass Trey to Sam "Take him back to Emily and tell Sue we need her" Sam nodded as Trey pulled at Jacobs arm

"He told me I had to give you a message Jake" the young boy began, Jacobs eyes narrowed in response his sharp teeth on show as his lips pulled back

"Who told you?" He snarled

"The blond leech…the one called James" Trey replied

"I'm listening…" Jake answered "So what did he say?" The boy looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"I had to tell you that the game is on" Trey began as Jacob stood puzzled "That your time will come"

"Ok" Jacob growled it was unfolding just as the bitch had warned him. "Sam take Trey back your house to rest" the older man turned to go when Trey added

"He said an eye for an eye Jake" the boy looked terrified as the enormity of what had happened hit him. Jake nodded his face softened slightly "There was another leech too… his name is Laurent"

"Emily will give you something to eat and maybe you can go see your mom when you're a little calmer ok?" Jacob smiled but underneath he was seething he turned to walk away.

"Who was Victoria?" the boy mumbled as Jacob stopped in his tracks his huge body trembling as he fought to contain the wolf but Sam wasn't waiting for an answer he had to get the pup out of ear shot of what was gonna happen next.

Jacob's eyes ran an inventory of Cody's beaten body. It was clear he had put up a good fight before the vampire had managed to break that leg. He hunkered down beside him pushing back the young pup's hair that stuck to his forehead with sweat. Cody was just six months younger than Trey and had turned wolf less than two months ago.

"You're doing real well Cody" Jacob began whilst surreptitiously nodding at Embry. He ran a hand along the broken leg which had already begun to mend the wolf healing working against them for the bone was not set in place and that meant one thing...

 _They needed to break the leg again before taking him to Emily's or the healing would be complete leaving the young wolf in absolute agony_

Cody's eyes widened as he noticed Quill dropping to his knees one side of him and Brady the other. His frightened eyes looked back at Jake he trusted his Alpha…

"Keep your eyes on me Cody" The timbre of Jacobs voice re enforcing the order as ripples of Alpha power flowed down his arm's into Cody…just as both Quil and Brady held him down and an loud crack followed by a scream echoed around the small clearing. Fortunately for Cody he had passed out…Jacob rose to his feet and slapped Embry's shoulders as he surveyed the leg

"Good job Em, now let's get this wolf back to Emily's Sue will be waiting" he helped Embry tie some branches to either side of Colin's leg to hold it straight for the healing process had already begun again. Within moments they were ready to move out.

000

Later that evening Cody was doing well enough to eat some of the food Emily and the other imprints had prepared. As the wolves settled down to eat some with their imprints Embry took the opportunity to speak with Jake as did Paul.

"We lost their trail after they dived into the sea" Paul began "Jared and I waited but they were long gone"

"They'll be back" Embry hissed through gritted teeth by now they had all heard about the _message_ that Trey had passed on to Jacob from James

"They wouldn't dare" Paul growled "At least we got one of them" he smirked a little

"Who happened to be the mate of fuckin phyco James" Embry added. Jake said nothing as he played with an untouched chicken leg pushing it around his plate deep in thought.

"You know the leech could have easily killed Trey and Cody today" he begun " Cody was down and in no position to fight and Trey was half suffocated by the time I got to him…yet" he threw his plate down on the floor of the wrap around veranda the untouched chicken leg rolling to one side. He fluidly got to his feet and the two other men followed suit

"It's all part of his sick game…a message" Jacob added as he held up his thumb and fore finger leaving a small gap in between "They were that close to the nearest rez home when they took Cody down for fucks sake" Embry and Paul looked stricken they said nothing after all what could they say? Whilst they were toying with the female leech god only knows what the other two could have done unhindered. They were lucky they weren't looking at a massacre.

"Call a fucking meeting now!" Jake thundered before running towards the forest phasing on the fly…

000 __

 _ **A/N: Things are moving fast…Can't wait for the lab results… what will Carlisle find out? Although I think he has his suspicions…Lets hope Mimi can help and maybe Jake will finally get up and go find her….**_

 _ **Till next time**_

 _ **Oxoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the other characters and plot are all mine!

 _ **A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews…I'm so glad you like this story and your questions and ideas keep me going…oxox**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 8 – Blue iced cupcakes**

Bella sat in her neat apartment a little in shock as yesterday's events started to sink in turning her whole life 360 degrees. The small 3D image she held in her hand had made her both laugh and cry. Her baby bean was in fact a little boy and although she was over the moon with the news a part of her heart ached for that one person who had no idea that the one night stand they had shared had created this little miracle…Jacob where was he in all of this was he nothing but a sperm donor at the end of the day? Now Vegas seemed like nothing but a dream except of course for the undeniable proof that was growing in her womb.

Bella gathered her bottom lip up and began to worry it with her teeth something she had done since a small child when she got agitated or fretful. _Jacob_ his name resonated in her head why did she bother to even think about him? After all he had left her without another thought once he had gotten her into bed and got what he wanted. No message, no cell number, no address… _nothing_. But and she sighed loudly at the thought it simply wasn't in her nature not to at least wonder whether he would be thrilled or just plain annoyed. Maybe she mused to herself he had lots of little ones scattered all over the US and he didn't give a damn about any of them.

Bella swallowed hard. That strange pull in her tummy had started again just like it did every time she thought about Jacob but now it was joined by the tiny flutters of their son his movements like soft butterfly wings that signalled. He was awake and on the move again. Bella sighed seemed like her son was going to be a night owl as he was more active after dark compared to the day.

"Looks like I'm going to be up most nights when you are born little JJ" Bella whispered to her bump as she stroked a hand across her tummy. To be honest she really didn't relish the thought of being awake all night with a baby. She knew nothing about little ones and it was gonna be hard enough as a single mom but sleep deprivation? Well that was an entirely different matter as she'd discovered to her cost following a round of hard partying whilst at college.

Thinking about being on her own with her baby brought Bella's thoughts back to Jacob like they did most days if she were honest with herself and that certainly wouldn't do. She'd made her bed and now she had to lie in it that's what Grandma Swan would have said anyways. It brought a little smile back to that pretty face of hers and she shook her head a little. How she missed the wise words of her Grandma.

"His loss JJ" Bella sniffed as she patted her tummy again. She looked up from the picture as she heard the front door open and quickly stowed it under a cushion. She didn't get a chance to speak with Lorna last night her friend had come home late from the office and left early that morning. Apparently the CAO was in town and there was a chance they were gonna shut the New York office down.

Lorna was home from her weekly meeting with Mimi. She looked troubled as she entered the small living room where Bella was sitting but she forced a smile on her face as she flopped down on a large comfy chair. Mimi was worried about Bella and from what she had shared Lorna wasn't far behind

"You look happy Bella" she smiled pleasantly surprised to find Bella in a good mood considering Doctors were top of her hate list. "So I'm guessing everything went well with the new Doctor?" Bella nodded trying her hardest to supress the huge grin that was threatening to burst forth.

"All the recommendations were spot on" she laughed "Dr Carlisle Cullen is simply wonderful"

"Is he young and handsome?" Lorna asked perking up somewhat at the thought of a young good looking doctor. Bella nodded

"He's very handsome and I'd say he's in his mid to late thirties" Bella replied watching her friends grin widen "But I think he's married" She added as Lorna's face visibly fell, she chuckled little. "I've appointed him as my baby doctor though" Bella sat back with a huge grin on her lips " And he ran some tests" she waved the 3D picture that she had retrieved from under the cushion "Would you believe I have a picture of JJ!" she squealed as Lorna joined in jumping up off her chair with excitement

"Let me see, let me see" She eagerly asked then added "JJ Bella?" her eyes narrowed slightly. "I thought it was Baby Bean" Bella just smiled smugly in return as she placed the picture in her friend's outstretched hand.

"I'm going to make myself a tea would you like some coffee?" she asked as she headed out to the small kitchen

"Lovely" Laura answered who sat with the same look of awe that Bella had been wearing when she first saw the baby on the screen at Doctor Cullen's clinic.

When Bella returned from the kitchen she also had a small cake box on the tray. She set it down on the light pine wood coffee table. As Lorna held up the baby picture

"Wow!" she murmured in wonder "Now that's what I call a baby picture Bella, it's just so detailed"

"3D" Bella laughed "Only the best equipment for Dr Cullen or I should say Carlisle." She looked smug as Lorna's head shot up

"How so?" Lorna asked her head tipped to one side in that quirky manner she had when something caught her interest

"Oh I think he was just being accommodating" Bella smiled as she poured herself some herbal tea from one pot and coffee from the small cafetiere for Lorna "I asked him to call me Bella you know how much I think Isabella is so stuffy" Lorna nodded in response rolling her eyes a little "He then suggested I call him Carlisle but it still feels weird." Bella smiled at her friend "I like him Lorna, I like him a lot"

"He sounds wonderful Bella" Lorna breathed a huge sigh of relief to herself. It would seem Bella had engaged the services of a really good doctor and her friend felt relaxed with him. Maybe they could strike him off the list of worries based on Mimi's dreams and tarot readings

"Yes I think he is and I think he will be marvellous when it comes to the birth too" Bella screwed her little nose up at that thought but still what goes in must come out…she'd cross that bridge when she came to it she thought with her OCD childbirth seemed …well a rather messy painful affair, although Dr Cullen had promised her a pain free delivery if that's what she wanted.

"Do you know where you will be giving birth?" Lorna queried this had been top of Mimi's list. Bella would be at her most vulnerable if her suspicions were correct

"Dr Cullen has a private clinic but its miles away from here and well I want to be closer to home" She replied. "I'd prefer a home birth but Carlisle won't condone it not for the first baby anyways" Bella frowned a little she'd not stopped thinking about where she would give birth and where she would bring up her son since seeing the baby on screen and finding out it was a boy.

The 3 D scan had brought everything into perspective with complete clarity and one question in particular had been popping into her head since she found out she was pregnant _Was New York a_ _good place to bring up her son?_ She wasn't even sure she wanted to keep working and put him in day care but what else could she do she had to house and feed them both after all..

"So what's in the cake box?" Lorna asked interrupting Bella's thoughts "I'm hoping its lots of cake you haven't baked in ages Bella" Not since Vegas Lorna thought to herself...

"I've been busy with baby things" Bella laughed when both girls knew the real reason had been Jacob. "Go on open the box." Bella encouraged as Lorna lent over and flipped the lid. Inside were four perfect cupcakes.

"Mmmm you certainly know how to bake Bella" said Lorna "Lots of butter cream too." Then as Bella watched chewing on that poor bottom lip Lorna looked up from her cake with wide eyes. She looked back at the cakes then to Bella then to the 3D picture and back again

"You know the sex of the baby?" she yelled excitedly as Bella nodded a deep blush rushing up her neck and onto her face as Lorna leapt up from the chair in which she had been sitting "Oh my God it's a boy isn't it?" Bella nodded and just laughed at her friend "I'm right aren't I because the buttercream is blue! AWESOME!" Lorna yelled pulling Bella up from the sofa and they high fived before Lorna hugged her hard.

"Are you happy Bella?" Lorna asked "You didn't have your heart set on a baby girl did you?" She reached for her cupcake again

"I'm…I'm just ecstatic…but also a little shocked it makes it all so real" Bella blew out a long breath "I know that sounds stupid but seeing the picture well…She hesitated then added "As long as the baby is ok I didn't mind what I got." Bella had just reached for a cupcake to enjoy herself when Lorna swallowed her last mouthful and looked seriously at Bella

"So what's with the _JJ_ Bella?" Lorna queried as she took another cupcake hoping it wasn't a reference to who she thought it was but knew it was hopeless. She peeled back the paper case and licked some butter cream with the tip of her tongue. She was gonna regret eating another but Bella was a really good cook and her cupcakes were Lorna's downfall.

Bella blushed hard in response she hadn't meant to say that when Lorna came in but what with the excitement and all it kinda slipped out. She took a deep breath Lorna would go off on one she just knew it…

"Umm….well" Bella began pausing to lick light blue buttercream from her fingers. "It's just a nick name you know …I'm just toying with it until I can think of a name" Lorna eyed her friend and placed her cupcake back down on the plates Bella had provided. She looked seriously at Bella

"Please tell me it isn't what I'm thinking is it?" Lorna asked. Bella blushed again there was no escape she couldn't think of anything plausible besides she was such a lousy liar and Lorna knew her too well…

"Jacob Junior" Bella spluttered before drawing up her bottom lip and worrying it with her teeth. Lorna rolled her eyes in response. She really wanted to say something else but settled for…

"Oh Bella…" then she smiled a little "His loss eh?" Bella nodded in return her big eyes suddenly filled with tears. Lorna rushed to her friend's side and drew Bella close "Don't cry Bella he's a louse and never deserved you" Bella hiccupped a little in response

"I know…" she replied in a quiet voice "It's just…" She took a deep breath and wiped away a traitorous tear "JJ will never know his daddy and I feel bad that all he'll have is his Mommy and…and I'm worried I won't do a good job I don't know anything about babies" Bella knew what it was like to be brought up by a single Mom who quite frankly didn't have a clue…"I just want nothing but the best for him, I wanted things to be perfect…not…not this" She cried as another tear escaped

"Hey now!" Lorna began "Don't you go putting yourself down do you hear me Isabella Swan" That got Bella's attention and she sniffed a little in response.

"You know little JJ will be the luckiest boy ever " Lorna chuckled as two big brown eyes settled on her own "He's gonna have the most awesome Mom and a fabulous fairy God mother if you'll have me" Lorna added a big smile on her face as Bella looked up a tiny smile creeping onto her lips and nodded enthusiastically

"I can't think of anyone better to be his fairy godmother you've got the job" Bella laughed a little as she brushed away another stray tear "And you're such a good friend to me too" she whined the last part now tears of happiness were threatening to fall.

"Now then!" Lorna replied "No crying allowed were celebrating" She blinked rapidly at the tears that were gathering in her own eyes then picking up her cupcake again added "Pity we can't open those bottles of red wine though it would wash these cakes down a treat" Bella just laughed shaking her head. They both emptied their mugs and Bella poured more.

"Have you contacted your parents yet?" Lorna asked the question that had been the elephant in the room for some time. "Maybe Renee can help you Mom's always know best" Bella shifted uneasily in her seat trying to concentrate on the sweet cake she held in her hands. She shook her head

"I know what Renee will say." she began "She'll tell me I'm a fool to get pregnant and to get rid of it, that it will be a burden" Bella closed her eyes for a moment whilst her friend felt awful for bringing her parents up but Mimi had been adamant that she find out. One of them was going to help Bella and she needed all the help she could get.

"What about Charlie?" Lorna smiled "He seems like a nice guy." She had chatted to him herself a couple of times when he had rung the apartment phone. Bella shrugged her little shoulders then swallowed as a blush crept onto her face.

"I've been thinking about telling Charlie" She began

"Good" Lorna replied

"But I think he might try to persuade me to go back to Forks" Bella sighed deeply.

"How do you feel about that?" Lorna asked remembering how much Mimi wanted Bella to leave New York.

"I'm beginning to think that might be a future plan" Bella replied "But not until after JJ is born" She brightened up a bit "I can't go and leave the best baby doctor in the world now can I"

"But you will call Charlie?" Lorna said this was the last question… she was done.

"Yes I'll do it tomorrow I promise" Bella smiled at her friend then sunk her teeth into another cup cake.

 _000_

A few weeks had passed since the run in with the blond vampire called James and the pack were still on high alert. Thankfully both young wolves had recovered from their ordeal but it didn't change the fact the cold ones had been so close to their homes and Jacob had come down hard on his pack they couldn't afford to get caught out again. Needless to say he came down hardest of all upon himself. He was the Alpha and the buck stopped with him. As a result Jake was working himself into the ground.

He rubbed a large hand across his face he was so fucking tired what with extra patrols and those damn fucking dreams…He stopped chewing on the sandwich he had thrown together as his lupine senses picked up her movements before she had even entered the small kitchen but he didn't turn to greet her he simply put the food he was eating back on the plate and waited.

"Why haven't you come to see me Jake?" Laylah voice was full of sadness and longing as she wrapped herself around his back her arms encircling his waist. He could feel her hard nipples rub against his bare skin. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath and turned to face her. She pouted up at him

"I've been busy…" he began pulling her arms away and taking both her wrists in one he hand he held them aloft so she couldn't touch him "You know I have Tribal business to attend to and pack duties" Laylah's eyes narrowed little but she kept her voice sensual and full of promise

"I don't know what's got you so busy that you haven't got time for a little loving Jake" she whined playfully "Daddy says the council aren't busy at all at this time of the year" Fuck Jake thought to himself trust her interfering social climbing son of a bitch…

"Ow!" he shouted as Laylah playfully nipped at the dark nipple on his bare muscular chest. She swirled her tongue around the hard pebble of flesh

"Come on baby" Laylah smouldered and boy could she smoulder "I haven't seen you for two weeks and a girl has needs you know" she paused "As do you" She rubbed herself against a firm muscular thigh and her arousal thick and sweet filled the small cabin in which they stood…only thing was Jacob wasn't in the mood…

"I need to patrol…" he began "I only came back here to grab some food" he looked towards the unfinished sandwich and Laylah's eyes followed before returning to look deeply into his.

"Yeah well I'll cook you something after…" she smiled "You always have a massive appetite after the wild things you do in bed" She pouted again "And I've so missed being in bed with you Jake" Laylah tried to get closer but Jacob held her back

Fuck it Jake thought as the wolf invaded his mind and clawed at his insides, he was getting harder to control these days and the room was way too small to contain a wild animal. He concentrated on not hurting Laylah who struggled in his hands…she was starting to look a little frantic

" _We don't want her_ " The wolf growled then darkly added " _You know what we want…what we need…"_ Images of a small brunette flooded his mind. Jacob took a deep breath and closed his eyes

"What do you say then Jake…"Leah began again "You wanna go lie down for a while, let me take care of you please?" Jacob knew the time had come he just couldn't hide it any more…

"Laylah…" he began as she looked up at him smiling her eyes so full of trust. Jeez he felt like a heel he should have ended this ages ago... "Laylah please" he moaned as she stood on tip toes and kissed him. But his moans were not pleasure Jacob was in pain…He pulled back and then releasing her hands took a step back

"No…Laylah you need to listen…" he began again "There's something I really need to tell you" Laylah took two steps back his eyes were so flat and dark she knew what was coming and nearly stumbled as she took the third, She shook her head as her hand came up to cover her mouth "Laylah …I'm...I'm sorry" Jacob's arms fell to his side. He was sorry truly he was he should never have led her on to expect…

"Who is she?" Laylah spat "Who is the fucking whore?" Jacob sighed long and low. Right now he seriously considered just running out and phasing but he owed her what he was doing was breaking her heart he knew that.

"Laylah hush now" he replied "You're getting worked up over nothing. Look I'm sorry really I am ...it's just… well there's no one else. It's just me not you"

"Liar!" she cried with a shaky voice "I know you too well and you're a fucking liar Jacob Black." he shook his head in response then rolled his eyes up at the ceiling

"I'm telling you Laylah there is no one else" Then hesitating he added "No one on the Rez." Her eyes widened in response

"She's fucking Makah? Laylah began

"Look I can't help the way I feel" Jacob looked defeated "It's just not working out between us it wasn't meant to be that's all"

"Wasn't meant to be!" She screeched "And this girl you've found she is the one?" Jacob just sighed loudly to be honest at the moment he didn't know his ass from his elbow but one thing for sure Laylah had to go. She studied him for a moment as realisation flooded her brown eyes

"Don't try to say you've imprinted Black cos I know Alpha's don't imprint!" her eyes were molten now as she took a step closer to Jacob her hands balled into fists at her sides. "I am and always was the right choice for you! My father prepared me to be the wife of a Chief and schooled me in the ways of the tribe and the protectors!" Jacob shook his head and closed his eyes to her tirade

"I'm from a long line of Elders!" She wailed "The council expects us to marry!"

"It's got nothing to do with any of that and I don't give a fucking damn what the council think or want!" He took a deep steadying breath and let his arms fall to his sides in defeat. "Laylah I simply _don't_ love you" She stood as still as a statue at his words as tears began to fall

"I don't believe you!" She began "You said you loved me you were going to marry me" Jacob sighed then rolling his lips

"You are a wonderful girl Laylah and someday you're going to make someone really happy, but not me" he began "I've never said I loved you and you like your father just assumed we would marry" His dark brown eyes hardened he had to destroy her hopes and dreams right this minute so she could begin to repair herself …to move on he owed her that.

"For a while I thought we might have a future, you would have been the right choice for the Chief of this tribe but the truth is Laylah…I simply have _never_ loved you" She opened her mouth but nothing came out and then wailing loudly she ran from the room.

Jacob lent against the kitchen cabinet his hands curled in huge fists rested on the work surface. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to tell her the truth he simply didn't want her…or anyone else for that matter. He wanted just one girl and he hadn't got a fucking clue why or where the fuck she was…

In an instant he had grabbed the keys for his motorbike and thundered off to find old Quil…

000

What brings you here young Alpha Old Quil raised his eyebrows in surprise a visit from Jacob Black was a rare occurrence a very rare occurrence indeed. Jacob stood in front of the old man desperately fighting an urge to leave and phase but he needed to know what the fuck was going on.

"I…I need some advice" Jacob began as Old Quil looked even more surprised maybe even shocked. He prayed to the Great Spirits that is wasn't something devastating to the tribe. He couldn't think of anything else that would bring Jacob Black to his door. He took a deep steadying breath

"Take a seat" he gestured to the empty arm chair opposite his own. Jacob hesitated then

"I'll stand" He almost growled. Old Quil nodded then sat back in his chair something was clearly agitating the young man.

"What kind of help do you need Alpha?" He dared to look Jacob straight in the eye something he knew the Alpha was not keen on "You know my advice is usually spiritual in nature?" Jake nodded looking away so he didn't have to call the old man out for not giving him respect.

"That's why I have come" Old Quil somehow managed not to look shocked at Jacobs words "I need your advice because its about the wolf and maybe imprinting" Old Quil nodded

"A pack member or …" he hesitated, "Your own wolf?"

"My wolf" His deep voice rumbled from his chest.

"I see" Old Quil was even more shocked "What do you need to know? "Jacob shuffled little then began to pace the floor of the small living room. This was a massive show of weakness he wasn't sure if he could continue…

"The Alpha does not imprint" Jake began

"Correct "The old Elder replied "Do you know why?"

"Because the Alpha cannot be distracted by one person" Jacob ground out between clenched teeth

"True" Old Quil studied the young man something was bugging him…badly and it looked like it was to do with a potential mate…

"But…" Jake began "But can the wolf still choose a mate? Old Quil sighed

"Did you not read the legends and manuscripts Jacob?" The young man shook his head "Did none of my lessons sink in?"

"I read a little …what I needed to know" Jacob stood proudly in front of Old Quil.

"But maybe if you had done the homework I set instead of running wild with Lahote…" But a deep growl stopped Old Quil from going any further. Jakes eyes flashed a little yellow. He wasn't used to being reprimanded even if it was a gentle dig. The Elder sighed then nodded

"Yes the wolf can still guide you to the right mate Jacob but unlike the imprint it cannot force you to take her as your mate" he studied Jake again "Has the wolf chosen?" The young Alpha looked away then dragging a hand across his face abruptly sat down and nodded

"I think so…" he began "There was this girl in Vegas" Old Quil sat back in his chair and patiently waited…" I …I ..." Jacob spluttered a little it was going to sound absurd.

"You had sex?" the old man enquired and quite shocked Jacob he didn't expect the elder to be so direct but Old Quil knew the wolf had little control if he found the one.

"Yes" Jake nodded "Yes we did but…"

"But what? Young men do that all the time Jacob, sow their wild oats" A smile crept onto Old Quil's face. Maybe the young Alpha had caught something he was too proud to share.

"It's what I did during sex" Jake began. The old man looked up he hoped Jacob hadn't hurt her or maybe got kinky…"I bit her…" Jacob blurted out "I lost control to the wolf and fucking bit her" Old Quil looked startled for a moment then leant forward

"During sex itself?" he asked. "You bit her whilst having sex?" Jacob nodded his head bowed he literally couldn't speak as memories of that night flooded his mind "That is a serious thing young Alpha." Jake looked up

"Yeah you're telling me" He began "I've never bit anyone and I damn well don't want to again"

"I wouldn't worry about that you won't" The old man smiled little at the worried young man sitting in front of him "You have _marked_ her Jacob plain and simple" Jake looked shocked

"I really didn't mean to bite her" he began "But now."

"You can't stop thinking about her." The elder interrupted it wasn't a question it was a statement of fact. Jacob nodded

"Dreams…" he almost hissed through clenched teeth "I keep having the same dream" Old Quil looked concerned at Jacobs words

"Do you remember the legend of the third wife Jacob?" The old man asked his face grave. Jake nodded as the Elder continued "Taha Aki as an Alpha could not imprint but he loved his third wife the most and more importantly so did his wolf"

"My wolf loves the girl" Jacob finally conceded as the wolf hummed his approval deep in his soul

"Taha Aki loved her so much" Old Quil went on "He wanted to bind her body and soul to his own and so he marked her Jacob" Jakes eyes widened as the reality of what he had done to Bella sank in.

"But I don't know where she is" Jacob mumbled "So she should be able to get on with her life and I'll just have to learn to get on with mine" The Old man chuckled a little

"If only it were that easy." he sat back in his chair and sighed "What you feel for this girl I can guarantee she is feeling the same if not more" he swallowed hard "When you bit her you started a magical process that cannot be undone." Jacob had heard enough could his life get any fucking worse he thought as he raked a hand through his jet black hair. Without another word he turned for the door.

"I have one more question" Old Quil sat up straight this was gonna piss the young Alpha off but he needed to ask. Jacob froze with his hand on the door handle. Without turning he said

"One more question and make it fast"

"Did you use protection that night?" The Old man waited with bated breath and a prayer on his lips. Jacob's shoulders slumped

"No" he answered "And we did it more than once but why do you ask?" Old Quil shook his head and said

"Then as a marked mate the outcome can only be one way especially as you claimed her that night" Jacob turned his face puzzled "That girl _will_ be pregnant Jacob" Jake was floored by what Old Quil had just said but he refused to believe all this magic nonsense. He sighed loudly he had been irresponsible that night when he was always so god damn fucking careful to cover it. Maybe the Old guy had a point but still

"Come on…"he began "How can you be so sure?" The old man rolled his eyes in response.

"You as Alpha know how strong the mating call is for those who are imprinted and without contraceptive the female is always left pregnant following intercourse, especially so when the imprint is first sealed." The Old man nodded to emphasise his words

" _Ripe…"_ The wolf whispered " _Ours_ " Jacob winced at the words this was a cluster fuck

"The girl will be hurting Jacob the pull of the mark will be causing her distress and _if_ she is pregnant she needs you" Old Quil looked serious. "We cannot allow a son of an Alpha to be born outside of our sacred lands and if she should be found by others first…" he left the rest unsaid but Jacob got the message. His wolf prowled and strained at the leash.

"How do you know it will be a boy?" Jake scoffed but it was all bravado

"Because our legends tell us the first child born of a marked mate of an Alpha is always a boy" Old Quil shook his head "You should have done that homework Jacob"

Jacob nodded then turned to go he opened the door then paused in the doorway "I trust what we have spoken about stays between the two of us?"

"You have my word Alpha" The Old man replied. Jake said nothing more as he left the room closing the door behind him. Once outside he broke into a sprint the need to phase had become unbearable and the wolf demanded to be freed

"Fuck" Jacob huffed to himself as no longer clothed he exploded into a huge russet wolf. "I need to find Bella" His claws dug into the soft loam as he ran towards Embrys house.

000

Carlisle sat in front of the computer screen the results of the tests on Bella Swans blood were finally back and he had to admit he hadn't felt this excited about anything in a very long time. He opened the e mail and the attachments and….There it was he was right, a huge anomaly so much so that the lab suggested the sample had been contaminated in some way.

… _We cannot support some of the findings Doctor Cullen as they make no practical sense. We therefore suggest that the patient's blood sample has been contaminated by the cells of an animal. Please obtain another sample which we will be only too pleased to analyse for you…_

Carlisle smiled a little to himself it was better than he had hoped for to be honest and looked like his suspicions were correct only thing was he needed to place Bella in Forks or someone else from the area at the time of conception. From what Bella had told him at the moment, he couldn't get proof of either.

He sat back in his chair and opened his journal. There were more tests that he wanted to carry out if he wanted to further his investigations but for that he would need to obtain some amniotic fluid from inside the placental sack and that was a little risky to the baby let alone convincing its mother that it was necessary. The girl wasn't stupid.

Carlisle sighed loudly to himself. This was one birth in a million and the baby could provide the answer to all those questions that had bugged him for years about the Quileute ever since he had met them in the forest whilst hunting and now…

 _He was finally going to get his hands on a baby shapeshifter…of that he was utterly convinced…just one thing stood in the way…the child's mother._

For some reason or another, it appeared that the father had abandoned them and that would prove to be a very great advantage indeed. He sat back with a smug grin on his lips. He knew how ferocious a wolf could be about a cub but this particular cub had no one but his weak human mother to protect him. It would be like taking candy from a baby…

A tap oh the door to his study brought him away from his thoughts and a blond haired woman poked her head around the door…

"Rosalie" Carlisle smiled at the beautiful young woman he had grown to love as a daughter. "How can I help you? I'm busy with my patient's records you know catching up" Rosalie flipped her golden locks behind each shoulder as her eyes flickered to his screen then away again. What Carlisle had just said didn't sit well he was never behind with his work it wasn't in his nature.

"Esme wants to know if you will be meeting Alice at the airport later this evening" Carlisle smiled in return his eyes dropped to his journal then back up to Rosalie's intrigued golden gaze. The least she knows the better he thought clicking on his mouse to close his screen.

"Tell Esme I will pick Alice up and probably go hunting with her as she will be thirsty after such a long flight." Rosalie nodded before closing the door behind her she was thirsty too and an afternoon of patients and human blood had resulted in her almost reaching her limits. She ran her tongue across her sharp white teeth the burn in her throat more demanding now she had thought about satisfying its need…it was all consuming and no matter how hard she tried in this game of pretence or how much she loved Emmett there was one thing she would always crave above all else.. _Blood_ …

 _ **A/N: At last Jacob is starting to come to terms with what's happened…he's dumped Laylah and sought out Old Quil to help he just needs to find Bella and hopefully before Carlisle can run any experiments on his cub…**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxox**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the other characters and plot are all mine!

 _ **A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews and encouragement…please keep them coming! Oxoxox**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 9** \- **Airplanes**

Embry had been getting some much needed sleep when his Alpha rudely woke him by hammering on his window. Bleary eyed he opened the catch and pushed the window open to an irate Jacob.

"Get out here now" Jacob growled "We're going for a run" Embry nodded and turning pulled on a pair of cut offs before climbing out of the window. With a last look at his comfy bed he yawned and landed nimbly next to Jake

"What's up?" Embry began "I didn't hear any howls so where's the fire?" Jacob threw him a withering glance

"I need to talk Embry" Jacob was already vibrating the need to phase strong "About Bella" he added. Embry nodded and together they slipped into the cover of the huge forest phasing smoothly into the wolf. They had run a mile or two before Jacob began to speak and Embry had wisely kept his mouth shut …

"What I'm about to share can go no further" Jacob growled baring his sharp teeth "I'm quite prepared to make it an order too"

"No need Jacob" Embry huffed "Surely after all these years you know you can trust me." Jacob stopped running and broke into a trot. He glanced sideways at his friend then phased smoothly back into a man. Embry followed. Pulling a hand through his black hair which hung loose around his shoulders Jacob turned to Embry.

"I mean it Em what I have to say must go no further because…well" he hesitated then added "It concerns her…Bella and well me too" Embry was intrigued especially since their last conversation where Jake was being a stubborn ass about the girl. Jacob leant against a nearby tree looking skyward at the rolling white clouds.

"I ended it with Laylah today" His breath hissed out as Embry merely nodded before picking a long tail of grass. He began to pull the seeds off the top something he had done since he was a small boy. He studied Jacobs face taking stock of his mood

"About time she wasn't the one for you Jake" His voice was quiet as his eyes met Jacob's "You've always known that too deep down" Jacob nodded pushing off the tree and began to walk towards the deep lake nearby. It was far from the nearest track, beautiful and secluded visited only by the Quileute to fish and swim. Embry silently followed his Alpha.

"I went to see Old Quil" Jacob huffed bending down to pick up a large stone "Thought I'd get to the bottom of those damn nightmares" He threw the stone into the water which splashed up with the force and a couple of water fowl flapped up the banks in response squawking in alarm. The ripples from the impact spread out across the calm waters and Jacob couldn't help but think of how that night with Bella had sent similar ripples across his own life. Swallowing hard he turned back to Embry and asked

"Wanna game of stone skipping?" He didn't wait for an answer as he bent down again selecting a smooth pebble

"Sure" Embry replied bending to select his own. They hadn't played this game for many years not since they had all phased anyways. Embry thought it seemed like a life time ago now before magic and monsters invaded their lives.

Jacob flipped his own stone watching as it seemed to dance across the water's surface before disappearing into the dark water.

"Six" he spoke gruffly as Embry stepped up and with a flick of his wrist sent his own pebble skimming across the surface.

"Seven" Embry spoke without a hint of pride he knew this was just the run up to what was really eating at Jake. Another pebble hit the water…

"Ten" Jacob sounded satisfied the likely hood of Embry getting more was very slim and he was right his friend manged to skip his stone only eight times before it disappeared into the depths. Jacob dug his hands into the pockets of his cut offs and for a fraction of time looked like he was twelve years old again. He sighed loudly…

"You were right Em" he began "I should have let Laylah go a long time ago" he kicked at a small stone half buried in the soft soil at the water's edge "You were right about going to find Bella too" Embry perked up a little at that nugget of information but he resisted the temptation to say I told you so instead he asked

"So did Old Quil give you some herbal remedy for the bad dreams?"

"Nope" Jake replied popping the P like he had always done since a small boy. "What he did tell me though was to go find Bella" That got Embry's full attention and his eyes snapped to Jake.

"Why? Is she in danger?" he asked somehow knowing that's exactly what she was. Jacob blew out a long breath

"You could say that" Jacob replied the danger being me he thought and what I've done to her. "It's a long story but let's just say my wolf is interested in her and …well…I should check to make sure she's not er…pregnant." Jacob looked away from Embry's keen eyes and toed another pebble.

"Pregnant Jacob?" Embry was feeling a little angry now surely Jake had used contraception, man he always did it was his one golden rule. "That's a strange thing for Old Quil to suggest, what motivated that answer" Jacob looked at his friend for a few seconds obviously deciding whether to share his conversation with the old Elder

"Those dreams I keep having" he began "I dream about her because I did something that night I would never have believed I was capable of doing" Embry waited but he was bristling underneath it was bad enough his Alpha had slept with the girl and tossed her to one side used and abused but what else had he done?

"I…I lost control to my wolf during sex and…well… I bit her" Jake looked away with embarrassment. Biting mates, even potential mates, was totally unheard of…until now.

"Bit her? What the fuck Jake" Embry growled none of them had ever done that before even Lahote who was known to be a little rough in bed when the mood took him…not that anyone had ever complained but still … _bit her_ it reverberated in his mind. Jacob shook his head wiping a hand across his tired face

"I know Em believe me it still sickens me to think about it." He took another deep breath "You know Alpha's don't imprint?" Embry nodded "Well according to Old Quil the Alpha wolf can still choose a mate I just don't have to accept her" he hesitated "But when I bit her I kinda set off a magical process that…" he swallowed hard still unable to believe it all himself "That _marked_ her as mine" Embry's breath left his body in a whoosh. This was way more serious then he had suspected...

"So what happens now Jacob?" Embry asked keeping his voice level and calm. That poor girl he thought what had Jake done to her? Whatever it was she really didn't deserve it. Right this minute he felt like giving Jacob a good beating but he knew deep down that was one thing he had no hope in doing…not against an Alpha wolf anyways. Jacob stood frowning luckily for Embry he was too absorbed in himself to notice the waves of disgust flowing from his friend

"Because I marked her and I…I…didn't use contraception Old Quil said she would be pregnant and that I need to find her" Jakes hands returned to his pockets "My wolf loves her but it's the mark I gave her that calls to me too that's why I'm having bad dreams"

"But what about Bella? Does it affect her too?" Embry asked it made perfect sense to him that if Jacob was suffering what the fuck was happening to her? He knew how the imprint affected the wolf and potential mate… the more they denied it the stronger it became

"Bella will be suffering too and if she's pregnant it will get worse especially as she draws near to the birth that's why I need to find her" he looked up at Embry who sighed deeply

"Maybe she was on contraception have you thought about that Jacob?" Embry prayed she was but Jake shook his head

"It was her first time Em she wasn't prepared…she's not like that" he huffed a little "Besides I never noticed any chemicals in her body" Jacob looked as guilty as fuck. He'd not only taken her innocence but he knew she was not on birth control either…

"Jeez Jake…" Embry looked away and across the lake to where dragon flies darted to and fro. When the hell was Jacob finally gonna fucking grow up and accept all the responsibilities he had?

"I know…it was wrong…but there was just something about her" Jake sighed loudly now he had spoken out loud about that night he finally felt like the selfish bastard he was. The wolf grumbled deep within in response he didn't think it was wrong she was their mate after all.

"What about you Jake how do you feel about Bella?" Embry waited with bated breath…

"I…I don't know what I think…it's unlike anything I've ever felt before but I know that I need her and I feel the pull deep in here" Jacob motioned to his chest "I knew she was special from the moment I saw her." He closed his eyes and shook his head a little as memories washed over him he could almost taste her and that scent…oh fuck…"I _had_ to have her Embry…I've never wanted something so badly in my whole life and I just let her go…"

"So whatcha gonna do now?" Embry asked picking up a stone and throwing it into the deep still waters he had to distract himself from what Jake had shared as memories flooded his own mind but these were of Bella upset and disappointed standing in the hotel lobby…finding out Jake had gone…

"I'm gonna find her and bring her and…our baby home" Jacob replied his face determined "If she'll have me that is"

"So what's the plan?" Embry was smiling a little now mostly with relief at last Jake was getting his head out of his ass, maybe he could put things right and he hoped and prayed that young girl was not carrying his child. She of all people didn't need to be tied to the Rez for the rest of her days.

" _We're_ leaving for Vegas tomorrow if we can get a flight. I've arranged for Sam to cover the garage and the guys."

"We?" Embry replied he had thought Jacob would go on this quest alone

"Yeah and I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone else till we find her besides" Jacob clapped an arm across Embry's shoulders "I've a feeling I'm gonna need you Em"

000

Alice Cullen had been in New York two days and was eagerly looking forward to her mate Jasper arriving on the afternoon flight from London. The large bed was covered in clothes she had bought and had forwarded from her trip to Europe. Designer shoes and handbags lay scattered across the plush carpeted room. She really needed to tidy up before Jaz arrived he hated clutter.

The fashion shows in London, Paris and Milan had been fabulous and Alice had shopped till she dropped well she would have dropped had it not been for the fact she was an immortal being. She did another twirl in front of the full sized mirror and looked pleased with what she saw. In a week or so she would be heading back to Forks with Jaz to keep her younger brother company and to eye up a new property that had become available on the coast. She'd always wanted to live close to the sea.

There was a soft tap at the door and Esme came in

"Wow Alice!" she cried her soft caramel coloured hair bouncing as she walked "That dress is so pretty on you" Alice smiled and did another little twirl

I've got a little something for you too Esme" Alice gestured towards a blue bag on the bed "Can't go to Milan and not bring back something for my mom"

"You shouldn't have" Esme laughed as she scooped the bag up and sat down on the only available space on the bed. Inside was a gorgeous designer bag in soft red leather "Oh my…" Esme reverently touched the leather and undid the clasp "It's gorgeous Alice I…I don't know what to say other than you really shouldn't have" Alice just smiled

"I know how much you love your designer handbags Esme and when I saw that one it had your name written all over it"

"Well thank you" Esme replied as she popped the bag over her arm and looked into the full length mirror" Her eyes caught Alice "So what time is Jaspers plane landing?"

"Eight o'clock tonight" Alice replied "The good thing is it's only an hour before Edward lands so we can pick them both up at the same time" Esme nodded she was pleased to have all her brood under one roof a rare occurrence these days. Alice moved to stand in front of Esme

"Can you help with the zip?" she asked but really she wanted to share something that had her even more excited than all the clothing scattered around the bedroom, something she knew would thrill Esme too

"My pleasure" Esme replied. She hung the dress back on its hanger as Alice slipped into another dress.

"I've had another vision" Alice began "and it's about Edward meeting his mate…" Esme's small white hand flew to her mouth

"Really Alice?" she almost whispered as the small pixie like girl appeared to dance in front of her she was so excited. "After all this time is it really going to happen for him?" Alice nodded

"Edward is going to meet her I've seen it." She squealed

"Vampire?" Esme asked wondering how Edward would react to his love drinking human blood. Alice shook her little head as the dress she was wearing slipped to the floor

"But she _will_ become one of us" She smiled "For love."

000

Jacob strode purposefully into the hotel lobby. He and Embry had come straight from the airport for one thing…Bella's contact details. Only problem was would the hotel give them to him? Embry doubted they would confidentiality and all that besides for all they knew Jake could be a stalker. He smiled a little at that thought…his proud Alpha finally reduced to stalking a girl and not the other way around.

He stood to one side as Jacob approached the desk and sighed .It seemed ages since they were last here in Las Vegas. He held onto the small holdall which contained a change of clothes for them both. Depending on what Jacob found out they could soon be boarding a flight to whichever state she lived.

The young girls on reception shared a glance having seen the Adonis walking towards them. The small blond was quicker off the mark than the other girl…

"Can I help you sir?" She enquired and Jacob looked at her turning the full force of those deep brown eyes upon her as a slow sexy grin appeared on his kissable lips. It had the desired effect the girl's heart rate sounded like a drum to the wolf and the air filled with the scent of her arousal.

"I'd like to think you could help me?" He replied in that sexy baritone. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and the blond responded doing the same and sighed. Embry rolled his eyes at the scene before him "Jeez" he sighed what was it with women and Jacob? He could smell both girls arousal from where he was standing…fuck the blond must have soaking panties by now…he could see her twitching with the desire to rub her thighs together.

"I'm trying to find out some information on behalf of my friend" Jakes chin jutted in Embrys direction as both girls looked over and the taller girl eyed him with longing "He met a girl whilst on holiday here" Jacob continued "You know big holiday romance and now he just can't get over her" Embry winced _Fuck you too Jacob_ he thought as both girls looked again the blond in sympathy the taller one a bit pissed. He smiled back trying to look in love and sad. Amusement passed across Jakes face for a fleeting moment as he looked back at his friend

"He's too shy to ask but well…" Jacob leaned in closer to the blond his hot breath washing across her face. Her pupils blew the pheromones of the wolf too strong to resist "He stupidly lost her cell number and now he can't contact her"

"We can't give you that sort of detail sir" The taller darker girl smiled all polite but she was enjoying this.

"But look at him the poor guy is broken hearted." Jacob replied "Surely you have it in your heart to help?" But the girl simply shook her head. Luckily at that moment a group of business men came up to the desk taking her attention away from Jacob.

"Give me her name and the dates you were here" The small blond whispered "I'll see what I can do" Jacob nodded as he took the paper and pen she had passed to him. God damn it he didn't even know Bella's surname but he wrote down what he could. He somehow managed to remember the room number. The girl slipped the paper under a book and turned slightly but Jake caught what she had murmured

"I'm off at 5...meet me outside the main entrance" She smiled slyly "For dinner…" Jacob nodded then walked towards Embry.

Looks like we are here till 5 pm at least let's find a bar and get a drink" he growled a little the last thing he wanted to do was play romance with the blond but this was about Bella he reminded himself and he'd do whatever it took to find her.

000

Jacob was relieved when he met Embry around the corner from the small restaurant where he took Louisa the small blond from the hotel. He had somehow managed to get through the most boring dinner date he had ever encountered actually it had only got as far as the pre-dinner drinks but in his hand was the details he needed. At last he knew where Bella lived; he even had her cell number.

Getting rid of the blond was easier. Foolishly she had handed over the details as Jacob passed her a drink instead of holding out until dinner was over. He'd immediately paid the drinks bill wished her well and with a peck on the cheek left her gobsmacked sitting at the bar. She had seriously counted on them both spending the night together in fact she was so desperate as he went to leave she'd asked him outright but Jacob had turned her down flat and that was a novelty in itself. Never had he turned down an easy lay but then again he'd never had a marked mate before…

"Embry get a cab man" He called as he approached his friend "We need to get ourselves to New York" he checked his cell as Embry spoke

"You gonna call Bella?" he asked "At least let her know we're coming?"

"Nope" Jake answered "I'm gonna surprise her" his face lit up at the thought but Embry wasn't so sure. Jacob looked down at his cell "If we hurry Embry we can make the flight that lands in New York at 8pm tonight"

000

Bella sat and nibbled at a nail staring at her cell. She had called Renee only a few minutes earlier and as predicted she didn't take the news of the baby at all well

"I'm too young to be a grandma!" she had whined "I mean I don't even look old enough to have a daughter in her twenties!" There were no congratulations. Hardly an enquiry about how Bella was feeling apart from a warning she would be left with huge stretch marks and saggy boobs.

"Ruins a girls figure for ever you know most men just don't feel the same about you after" her mother had droned on "Still that won't matter to you seeing as the fathers disappeared anyways, fancy breaking up with him Bella" Renee didn't know Jacob was a one night stand Bella couldn't bear the thought of her mother knowing that too so she'd pretended they were in a short relationship and things just didn't work out.

Finally Renee put her foot in it as she always did and Bella felt awful when she had ended the call right after her mother said.

" _You should have got rid of it Bella…maybe there's still time if you can find a sympathetic doctor, just do yourself a favour and get rid of it_ "

Renee had given the advice all cheerful like too. She just hadn't taken on board how far along her daughters pregnancy actually was didn't stop to think of the impact her next remark would have as she dropped the bombshell

" _I would have ended my pregnancy if I'd known all the trouble a baby entails…"_

The selfish stupid woman had no idea what she had said but Bella received the message loud and clear. She knew Renee had struggled being a mother and all …she had always been suspicious that she was nothing but a burden but now she knew for sure

 _She wasn't wanted…at least by her stupid mother…_

Bella took another deep breath and the tiny fluttering from her stomach brought a little smile to her lips. He would be worth it she thought her baby would never feel unloved or unwanted.

Now all she had to do was call Charlie and give him the "news". Bella pressed the call button and the phone began to ring. She was just about to end the call when a familiar voice answered

"Chief Swan" Charlie's gruff voice sounded like heaven to Bella and she realised how much she had missed him.

"Dad it's me Bella" her voice sounded a little higher than usual. Damn she thought I should have waited a little longer after that call with Renee

"Bells?" Charlie replied "Is that you? Are you ok you sound upset" Bella sighed a little but also felt relief at hearing her dads familiar voice even if it were full of concern

"Yeah I'm fine dad…" But then her voice cracked a little and a small sob escaped

"Bella what's wrong? Come on now kiddo you can tell me." There was silence for a couple of heart beats "Isabella Marie Swan I swear if you don't answer me I'm getting a flight to New York tonight" Charlie's voice sounded adamant

"I'm…I'm…" she stuttered with the words convinced he would go ballistic but Charlie Swan was no flaky Renee "Pregnant…I'm pregnant dad" and then she started to cry.

"Pregnant?" Charlie repeated in a shocked voice "My baby girl is having a baby of her own?" he sounded like he was a little in awe

"Yeah Dad and I'm sorry truly I am" Bella blurted the words

"Hey now" Charlie's voice softened as he heard more little sobs "It's a shock and all that but…" he laughed a little "I'm gonna be a grandad are you sure?"

"I'm five months pregnant dad" she all but whispered

"Oh right" he whistled a little "Well that kinda confirms things a little doesn't it" Bella laughed just a tiny bit

"Yeah I suppose it does" she replied

"Father?" Charlie voice choked a little he wasn't good with emotion and he had a feeling that somehow the father was no longer on the scene "He gonna help you Bell's?" His fingers touched the gun he wore on his belt a reflex action when things didn't feel good. Bella shook her head as she answered

"We kinda split up and he doesn't want to be involved" she crossed her fingers behind her back she hated telling lies to Charlie but it was embarrassing enough as it was without admitting shed been stupid and had unprotected sex with stranger

"I see…" he murmured "Come home Bells I can take care of my baby girl you shouldn't be alone like that in New York" he cleared his throat a little and Bella was touched by his concern as a tear escaped and rolled down her face.

"I've got a job here Dad…" she began

"New York is not the place to bring up your little one please come home baby let me get to know my grandchild" His voice was full of yearning and she knew how much he regretted allowing Renee to keep her from him when she were small.

"I don't know dad…" she began and Charlie sensed she might be persuaded

"Come back for a visit" Charlie interrupted "Then maybe you'll change your mind." Bella pondered this request after all wasn't she already considering a move maybe after the birth?

"Ok Dad…" she conceded "I'm due some time off maybe I can arrange something today…have a long weekend off?"

"I can re arrange my shift and pick you up in Port Angeles" Charlie was sounding excited now.

"Ok Dad let me go now and I'll call later" She was smiling as she spoke

As the call ended Bella felt positive about her conversation with Charlie. Maybe a few days in Forks was just what she needed. She could check out the real estate and maybe jobs in the area too. Yes the next couple of days could be the start of something new.

000

The cab drew up to the Airport departure building and Bella got out reaching for her purse she thanked the drive as he gave her the small trolley suitcase and she paid him with a tip. Turning she walked towards the revolving door it would be really good to see Charlie and she'd manged to wrangle 5 days off work too.

Lorna had been thrilled when she found out and all but packed Bella's suitcase with excitement. Mimi was gonna be so pleased when she found out that Bella was really thinking about moving back to Washington State but a little bit of Lorna was sad too her best friend could be moving out leaving her alone.

The jet from Las Vegas touched down and Jacob couldn't wait to get off. The flight had been a real test on his patience as the female cabin crew had been a real pain in the ass. Even patient Embry was fed up with the covert touches and little notes passed with their drinks.

He glanced around at the other passengers his lupine senses under assault from a myriad of smells. There were two very dominant males on board and their testosterone levels alone had the Alpha wolf jacked up locked a loaded ready to fight for dominance. He closed his eyes and waited until the rush of passengers had disembarked. No wonder the pack rarely left the Rez the stress just wasn't worth the effort.

Jake and Embry entered the cool air conditioned Arrivals building with a sigh of relief. Luckily they didn't have much luggage in the hold so they expected to clear the airport quickly and find Bella. They had just left carousel number 10 when their wolves whined

"What the fuck?" Jacob growled. His nose twitched with the burning sensation surely not…In the middle of arrivals in a busy airport surrounded by humans? This had the potential to be a massive clusterfuck. There was little the two wolves could do to help any hapless victim… they couldn't risk revealing themselves not here out in the open….

"I smell it too Jake" Embry growled in return "That's fucking leech!" His eyes like Jakes scanned the area where friends and family stood waiting for their loved ones. What was a vampire doing out in the open like this had it gone insane…?

Both men could see nothing nearby but their lupine senses dragged their eyes further along the building. Embry grabbed the luggage and they all but ran towards the source of the vile odour that hung in the air.

"I don't fucking believe it!" Jacob skidded to a halt… over by the exit to the main car park stood none other than Dr Carlisle Cullen himself. His golden eyes narrowed and snapped to Jakes as a similar look of horror appeared on his face. With him were his wife and one of his strange "children" the small pixie like creature that Jacob would really, really like to burn one day.

Esme looked horrified like her husband but the pixie appeared to be in some sort of strange trance. Her face seemed devoid of any emotion and her eyes glassy. To pile even more shit on what was already a huge steaming mountain the pixie's mate appeared from nowhere to stand beside her. He glared at Jacob and Embry before showing a glimmer of sharp white teeth. The threat was subdued given where they were all standing but the two wolves received it loud and clear.

Suddenly Alice started to wail causing other passengers to stare as they passed by. Jasper pulled her a little behind the other's shielding her with his own body

"No…." she wailed "Something's changed and I can't see…why can't I see? Oh my poor Edward." Jasper pulled her little face towards his chest effectively muffling her groans and any further unwanted outbursts..

"It's ok Alice" He soothed but then turned to meet someone approaching…

Jacob and Embry were rooted to the spot as their eyes snapped from the Cullen's to the new arrival…

 _Edward Cullen_ and from the expression on his face he wasn't pleased to see them standing there either….

000

 _ **AN: Oh my can you believe it? Cullen's and Wolves arriving at the Airport as Bella flies out! What has Alice seen? What will Jake do once he finds out Bella is not there?**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxox**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the other characters and plot are all mine!

 _ **A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while but thanks for your kind reviews and encouragement…please keep them coming! Oxoxox**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 10 - Visions**

Neither side moved for what seemed like an eternity then they all snapped into action at the same time. Jasper and his big burly brother Emmett stepped up to Edwards side all three vampires showed a glimpse of sharp white teeth to the two wolves in warning.

Already the desire to phase was almost overwhelming to both Jacob and Embry and growls were percolating up from their broad chests as tremors ran down their muscular arms

"I think everyone needs to calm down and now" Carlisle hissed low as he stepped between the two sides a pale hand held out towards each party "We have as much right as you Jacob Black to be in this airport"

"The dead don't have any rights" Jacob growled in reply. Carlisle shook his head but said nothing. Now was not the time for pettiness.

"This is not Forks or La Push wolf and you have no jurisdiction here" Edward sneered "The treaty doesn't extend this far so why don't you get your flea bitten hides out of my sight you contaminate the air" Jacob stepped closer but Embry pulled him back

"Don't rise to the bait Jake" he murmured softly "Believe you me I would love to fight but not now and not here" he glanced around at some of the other passengers who watched with worried expressions

"Listen to your friend Alpha" Carlisle began "He talk's sense" His eyes looked around him and Jacob followed his lead. Embry was right they were surrounded by passengers rushing to collect luggage and leave. Some were taking far too much notice of their little gathering and he also noticed two security guards who had taken an unhealthy interest in them too and were heading their way. Jacob took a deep breath he needed to get away from the source of the stench before his wolf who was going ballistic forced a phase and that would never do.

"My family and I will leave now" Carlisle jutted a jaw towards his sons "And I suggest you do the same" Jake managed to nod in return and watched as the Cullen's moved towards the exit. How he would love to torch them all someday

"In your dreams Black" Edward chortled before the exit doors closed behind him and his family. Incensed with fury Jake and Embry grabbed their stuff and made their way to get a cab.

"How freaky was that?" Embry began "I mean what the fuck are they doing in New York?"

"I don't fucking care Embry" Jacob glowered in return "As long as they are not all in Forks I'm happy as a clam" he took a deep settling breath "Do you think that slimy creep Edward Cullen has finally grown bored with working in Forks general Hospital?" Jakes voice sounded hopeful "I can't fucking understand why he wants to be there of all places or be a doctor in the first place" he rubbed a huge hand across his face

"Maybe he just wants to emulate his father Jake" Embry sighed he was lost in thought too but he wasn't as hopeful as Jacob that Edward would leave "The hospital think highly of him, he's the best obstetrician they have after all he's an Ivy leaf graduate he could work anywhere."

"Then why the fuck doesn't he do just that? Jacob snapped "It doesn't make any sense Embry what's he waiting for? Something tells me Edward Cullen has bigger fish to fry and I mean to find out" Embry rolled his eyes in response there was nothing further to add not when Jake was so riled up.

Once outside they flagged a cab and headed to a hotel. Tomorrow morning Jacob was gonna go see Bella but tonight they needed to find Central Park the wolves needed to run…

000

Bella pulled up the hood of her carry on rain coat. God bless the Pacific North West she smiled to herself it never seemed to stop raining here she'd be surprised if most of the inhabitants didn't have webbed feet as a result. She walked along keeping up with the other passengers her hood was so big it hung down over her eyes and she didn't want to stumble and fall.

The bright lights of the arrivals hall made her screw her eyes up for a few moments but it was a relief to be away from the wind and rain outside. Bella pulled her hood down scanning the hall for carousel two. A few moments later she was pulling her small suitcase towards the pickup point

"Bella!" A loud voice boomed "Bella over here" The voice belonged to Charlie who was waving frantically in her direction. Bella beamed a smile at him waving from behind the throng of passengers making their way to their own loved ones and the exit. Suddenly the people in front of her parted like a wave and there stood Charlie in full uniform hand resting on his gun belt…no wonder the crowd had moved she smiled to herself and she found herself swept up into a warm embrace

"Bells honey" Charlie murmured in her ear "It's so good to see you kiddo" Bella just hugged Charlie hard her eyes squeezed shut as she breathed in the scents of her childhood Old Spice and peppermint. God she so needed to be held it had been so long.

"It's good to see you too Dad" she managed to squeak her voice thick with emotion. Never good with emotion's himself Charlie quickly let her go and took a step back his moustache twitched as he scanned his daughters face.

"Good flight Bells?" he asked noting how pale and tired she looked.

"Yeah Dad" Bella replied "I slept for most of it" A tear was threatening to spill. Damn those pregnancy hormones she scolded herself. Charlie stood motionless for a moment. To him his daughter looked the same as she did last time they met up but the huge coat she was wearing hid any of the signs he was looking for. To be honest he was still getting his head around the fact his baby was having a baby of her own. Where had time gone? He swallowed down the impulse to cuddle her again, keep her safe.

"Come on" he murmured taking the handle of her wheeled suitcase and wrapping an arm around her shoulder "I've got the cruiser parked right outside being a cop has some perks"

Shortly after they were both strapped into their seats and Charlie manoeuvred the cruiser towards the exit joining the already long queue. The movement of the window wipers moving slowly backward and forward was the only sound in the car. Bella smiled to herself comfortable with the silence. She'd got that from Charlie too.

The sign for Forks had just popped up when Bella woke up and she rubbed at her tired eyes. Charlie glanced in her direction concern on his face

"You okay Kiddo?" he asked "You fell asleep just before we left the airport". Bella smiled a little at her Dad then yawned.

"Yeah it's the baby" she sighed "He's moving around a lot and I'm getting a lot more tired these days, getting bigger I suppose"

"He?" Charlie replied a smile stretching across his lips "I'm getting a grandson? Hey I can take him fishing he'll love that"

"Slow down Dad" Bella laughed "It'll be a while before he can hold a rod." Charlie nodded as the wind screen wipers picked up speed there was a storm coming in from the Pacific luckily they were only a few miles from home.

"Maybe you should let Tiffany Call take a look at you whilst you're here she's the best midwife in Forks." Charlie murmured. He'd be a lot happier if she did Bella needed the best care.

"Tiffany Call?" Bella repeated the name. She knew it and it sounded familiar but she couldn't quite remember… Charlie saw the little frown upon her forehead and smiled

"You must remember Tiffany you used to stay with her when you came to me for holidays and I had to go to the station on emergencies" he was nodding at her to emphasise his words "You used to play with her son Embry, make mud pies" Realisation dawned on her pretty features and Charlie laughed at the look on her face. How the hell young Embry had got her to play with mud he'll never know given how OCC she was about dirt.

"Yes I remember her now we used to bake cupcakes together" Bella laughed avoiding further discussion about mud urggh she thought "And sometimes Leah would join us". Charlie nodded

"Yes back then Tiffany used to make a small living from child minding. It kept her and Embry clothed and fed that's for sure. Once her boy was old enough she went back to nursing and a grateful Sue Clearwater took her on at the Tribal clinic. Those Quileute's like to keep things in the family so to speak. He hesitated for moment then continued to speak "The Elders were a pretty upset when she left them to work in Forks hospital but what do you do when they head hunt you and offer more money?

Bella nodded then as child hood memories flooded her mind she asked "I'm sure there was someone else too? A friend of Embry's who insisted we make mud pies and sell them" Charlie laughed out loud

"Now that would have been young Jacob Black" The laughter died on his lips and he frowned a little "He gave me a run for my money I can tell you. During his teenage years he and his running mate another young hooligan by the name of Paul Lahote got up to all kinds of mischief. Hauled them in a few times and they just missed out on juvenile by the skin of their teeth given the fact the Elders managed to persuade the owner of the stolen car not to press charges after one particular antic went wrong. It belonged to a girlfriend apparently who said they could take it…yeah right"

He fell silent for a moment as some bad memories washed over him then mumbled "Lord help anyone who had a daughter involved with either of them I'd shoot them both" His moustache twitched and the small vein in his fore head throbbed a sure sign Charlie was agitated. The cruiser fell silent again as father and daughter watched the rain hit the windshield.

Bella took note of her father's reaction, she wouldn't mention Jacob Black again he had obviously changed from the young boy she once knew. But then she remembered his father had been a child hood friend of Charlies no wonder he was annoyed with Jacob that must have been tough being a cop and arresting one of your best friends kids…She decided to change tack

"So how's Harry and Billy these days Dad still owning the Rez?" Charlie's moustache twitched again in response and Bella hoped she hadn't inadvertently said something wrong maybe mentioning Jacob and then his Dad had hit a raw nerve with her father.

"Harry is doing fine but Billy's not the man he used to be Bells" Charlie's voice sounded both wistful and sad. Bella waited she knew Charlie was not finished. "After his wife Sarah died well he didn't look after himself as well as he should and well we sort of fell out a bit" He stared out at the road ahead deep down he was angry at Billy for letting himself go but he also understood the pain Sarah's death had caused his old friend. Trouble was whilst he was mourning his two daughters up and left unable to cope with his grief leaving a young Jacob to roam free with no direction.

"He has Diabetes Bella real bad too he's …" he swallowed hard "Well he's confined to a wheelchair now and on meds for the rest of his life" Silence enveloped the cruiser once more as both Charlie and Bella digested what he had shared

"I'm sorry to hear that" Bella almost whispered. Charlie reached across and grabbed her hand giving it a little squeeze

"Hey it's alright Bells sometimes life can be cruel but Billy could have helped himself not let it get this far" he smiled a little as she returned his smile "Look let's not get so down on your first night here so what do you say I order pizza in?"

"Sounds good Dad" Bella replied she felt relieved not to be talking about Billy. She had a kind caring soul and it saddened her to think of the strong man of her childhood memories unable to move without assistance. Part of her wondered what had happened to Jake too now that he was all grown.

"Still like the veggie version?" Charlie asked his eyes still fixed on the road ahead

"Yeah still veggie Dad" Bella laughed in reply

000

Jacob stood under the hot steamy shower the water cascading off his firm body as he leant against the tiled wall. He was dog tired after the run through the park with Embry but it had soothed their wolves to be let loose especially after the encounter with the Cullen's at the airport. He shook his head scattering droplets of water against the Perspex shower door. What the fuck were they all doing in New York? It always made him nervous when the Cullen's were all together. Plotting he was sure they were plotting. He didn't trust any of them… fucking bloodsuckers.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a huge fluffy white towel around his waist. Wiping away the steam form the mirror he looked at the two dark brown eyes that stared mournfully back his hand drifting to his chest where the dull ache throbbed. It was getting worse he conceded the pull to Bella was getting worse. He took a deep steadying breath before running hot water to shave.

Embry was laying on one of the large beds when Jake entered the room. He opened one eye to survey his Alpha "I'm hoping there's enough hot water left you've been in their age's man making yourself pretty" Jacob growled a little in return dropping the towel to the floor

"There's loads Em it's a damn hotel not the Rez" Embry sat up in response obviously Jake was still in a bad mood.

"Jeez I'm just trying to lighten the atmosphere a tad Jake. I was hoping your long shower would relax you a little" Embry sighed unfortunately Jacob was still would up tighter than a steel spring "Maybe" he ventured "Once you see Bella tomorrow your wolf will settle" Jacob simply shrugged his shoulders. He really hoped so too but something in the pit of his stomach just wouldn't settle…he had a bad feeling…

"What's the time?" he ground out pulling on a pair of cut-offs as he spoke. Embry flicked the TV remote and checked the screen

"Two in the morning why?" Embry asked

"I'm desperate to see her "Jacob replied "But I can't go now she'll be sleeping." Embry nodded then Jacob managed a smile

"What you say to some room service?" He asked "I could eat a horse"

000

Edward sat clicking through his patient's notes on his lap top alone in his room when there was a soft tap at the door

"Come in Alice what took you so long?" he stood and turned to greet his favourite sister who was practically dancing in the doorway with her excitement. Edward frowned then pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit left over from his human existence as the breath he didn't need to take hissed out "Really Alice you never give up do you?"

"That mind reading ability of yours can be so annoying sometimes Edward" she retorted "I wanted to surprise you and I can't believe you managed to get past my rendition of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night and in French too" Edward laughed shaking his head slightly

"You are just so excited to give me your news Alice it was just bubbling below the surface. All I got was pieces but it was enough to put it all together" he stopped laughing and sighed "I wish you would stop with the match making"

"Who said I'm match making?" she tried to look innocent but failed miserably she could never lie to her favourite brother "Match makers have a list of potentials lined up I don't because I just _know_ there's one special girl for you" Edward rolled his eyes all the same. Alice moved towards him and grabbed both his hands in hers

"I've seen her Edward" she cooed as his eyes snapped to hers " I've seen her meet you and fall in love" She nodded at the last sentence as if to endorse her words as her brother held her gaze his own eyes reflecting a little hope "She's beautiful Edward"

"When did you have this vision Alice?" he asked he was intrigued but he also knew her visions were subjective they could change on the whim of those whose futures she claimed to see.

"When I was in Italy" she replied "But I wanted to tell you in person"

"But you've been gone for months" he gasped "When do you expect us to meet and where?" There was a twinkle in his eye he was playing along and Alice knew he was too.

"If you don't believe I won't share" she pouted

"Then don't" he replied but he was merely teasing as soon as the smile dropped from Alice's lips he added with a sigh "Go on I'm all ears"

"I saw her at the beginning of my trip Jasper was there at that time he can tell you" Alice was excited again and babbling. Edward nodded in response

"So what was that three months ago? He asked. Alice smiled and nodded "Anything since?" The smile vanished from her rosebud lips.

"The visions are still coming." she began "But they are incomplete it's like there's some sort of interference, I've never experienced anything like it before until…" She stopped a look of horror on her face

"What's wrong Alice? Edward pulled his little sister close into an embrace "What's upsetting you?" Then he hissed loudly as he clearly saw the image in Alice's mind

"The shifters at the airport" she whispered "I couldn't see anything with them so close" She looked up into Edwards eyes "I think they may have something to do with your intended Edward but I just can't see the connection" She sighed loudly frustrated that her gift kept failing her where Edwards true love was concerned "Just give me time though …give me time"

"Are you still so sure we will meet in Forks Alice?" He sounded frustrated and pinched the bridge of his nose again closing his eyes "I would never have taken that offer from Forks otherwise, you realise I've probably ruined my career by being there when I should be in New York with Carlisle"

"Hush now" Alice scolded "All good things come to those who wait. She's coming Edward in fact she might already be there"

"Great!" Edward huffed it would be just my luck to be here and she's there thanks for that image Alice. The small woman laughed come on now Carlisle has called a family meeting and she towed Edward downstairs.

000

The next morning Bella met Tiffany Call slightly sooner than she had expected…

The back door opened and in came a leggy dark haired Quileute woman. Bella closed the oven door with a start and pulled her oversized sweat shirt around her baby bump as she turned to face the woman. Tiffany Call's dark eyes followed the movement and settled on Bella's tummy before lifting just as quickly to Bella's face

"Hi I'm Tiffany Call" she held out her hand and smiled brightly. Bella found herself returning that bright smile and shaking the proffered hand "Charlie around?" she almost sang as she placed a bakery bag on the kitchen counter with two cups of takeout coffee. As Bella looked at the coffee Tiffany blurted "Sorry I didn't realise he would have a house guest"

"No worries." Bella replied "I'm Bella by the way" Tiffany almost choked on the Danish pastry she had retrieved from the bag which she pushed towards Bella

"Help yourself there's plenty" Tiffany almost spat crumbs all over Bella who to be honest was amused at the woman's embarrassment

"Well well" came a familiar voice from the hall "My two favourite girls in my kitchen" Charlie walked in and immediately pulled the bag towards him so he could pull out a large pastry.

"I haven't exactly got off to a good start" Tiffany mumbled wincing a smile at Bella "I just let myself in and totally forgot Bella would be here. I'm so sorry Bella what must you think of me?"

"Its fine Tiffany honestly don't worry" Bella began to protest "I haven't been here in ages."

"Still no excuse Bella I mean it's easy to see you're Charlie's daughter same eyes and hair….cute smile" her eyes flickered to Charlie who smiled fondly between bites as he woofed his pastry down.

"Pass me that coffee kiddo?" Charlie managed to ask as he swallowed the last bite and Bella couldn't help but notice the way Tiffany looked at him. Hmm she thought to herself something was going on but it didn't look like Charlie had cottoned on to Tiffany's feelings or maybe he had and was just playing it cool. Charlie chugged his coffee down in almost one go. He wiped his mouth with a paper serviette that had come with the pastries.

"I'm glad you two girls have met now before I leave" he looked at Bella and mouthed a sorry in her direction "I've got to go into the station today but I've got the next couple of days off to spend with my baby I'm gonna spoil her rotten." Bella blushed in response it wasn't often that Charlie gushed forth in such a fashion what was going on here? She mused come to think of it her father had been displaying a little more affection than usual since her arrival.

"I thought you could do with some company Bells and as luck would have it Tiff here doesn't go on duty until later tonight" Tiffany looked aghast for all of ten seconds Charlie had obviously not let her in on his little plan. Bella noticed even if Charlie didn't

"That's okay Dad" She replied "I mean this trip was a little last minute after all" She turned towards Tiffany who nibbled at her pastry looking awkward. "I'm sure you have plenty to do if it's your day off and all" But Bella immediately felt bad when she saw the older woman's face drop. It hadn't quite come out of her mouth the way she had intended. Tiffany placed the remainder of her pastry uneaten back in the bag.

"Ummm look…that didn't quite come out right." Bella confessed. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful in fact I was thinking of going into Forks today and well…" She twisted the hem of her sweatshirt around her fingers and nibbled on her bottom lip. Tiffany didn't miss either movement and her heart reached out to Bella. Charlie was right his little girl was lost at the moment and she of all people knew what it was like to be a single mother living alone far away from her people.

"I could take you as I have a few errands to run there myself" Tiffany began "And I'd appreciate the company too"

"There you go Bell's" Charlie sighed with relief as he looked between the two women "You haven't got a car and I'm taking the cruiser so it makes sense for Tiff to take you."

"You really don't have to…" Bella began to protest "I…I don't want to be a burden"

"Don't be silly" Tiffany smiled "I'm going to Forks and it will be nice to get to know you again Bella it's been a long time since you played at my house." Bella smiled in return.

And so it was settled…they would go into town together.

000

Jacob stood outside the tall elegant apartment block. Jeez if this is where Bella lived she certainly wouldn't like the Rez. The wolf whined he wanted their mate to be with them and he couldn't see any problem with Jacobs home. It was warm and water proof as a den should be perfect for a new born cub. Clearly the wolf was miles apart from the man on this particular issue.

Embry stood beside Jacob his own mouth gaping with awe. He hadn't given any thought to the possibility that Bella could refuse Jacob. Fuck what if she _did_ refuse him? He was a royal pain in the ass to live with now fuck knows what he would be like if his chosen mate sent him away. He braced himself for what felt like the inevitable and mentally calculated how long it would take Sam and some of the guys to come get him. He shuddered a little at the mental image of a berserk Jake going wolf and running down Broadway. He swallowed hard as Jacob spoke

"Let's do it!" he exhaled a long deep breath as he walked into reception Embry trailing behind. The security guard woke up as he took in the two huge natives standing in front of the concierge

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" the man behind the desk began "Are you lost in the big city" Jacob almost growled he didn't like the inference that he and Embry were a couple of country hicks

"Yes I'm looking for Miss Isabella Swan as a matter of fact." Jacob began as the man continued to eye him warily

"What apartment?" he asked knowing full well which apartment Bella lived in but he wanted to test this big mother fucker. His eyes darted to the security guy whose hand checked his holster

"821" Jacob spoke with confidence he could see a little disappointment appear in the man's eyes

"I'll just call ahead and get Miss Swan to come down." he lifted the phone

"No need." Jacob began "I want to surprise her"

"I'm sure you will" the man muttered to himself drawing Jacobs dark eyes to his own "I'm sure it will be a nice surprise." He corrected himself but the scowl on Jakes face remained. "Name?" the man asked as Jacob stared back "Whom shall I say is calling?" his nasally voice was starting to get on Jakes nerves along with his fucking attitude.

"Jacob Black" Jake almost spat his own name

The concierge averted his eyes just as his call was answered by a woman if Jakes hearing was anything to go by and he stood with bated breath.

"A Mr Jacob Black to see Miss Swan" He listened to the voice then placed the receiver back down "You may go up" the man motioned towards the lifts at the back of the lobby "Eighth floor turn to your left when leaving the lift good day to you sir".

Jacob didn't bother to reply he was already moving towards the lift door with Embry trailing in his wake. Once inside Jacob didn't take his eyes off the small electronic screen that showed the number of each floor he was itching to see the small brunette again and as his wolf howled with delight it occurred to him that maybe he should have brought flowers "Fuck" he mumbled as the doors on eighth floor opened

"Turn left" Embry began "Jacob turn left." His Alpha seemed to be in a daze Jeez how could one so small have such an effect on a huge kick ass shapeshifter? Jacob had it way worse than he had admitted that's for sure. He shook his head a little as they walked up to the door. Jake raised his large fist to knock when the door flew open

"So" the red head breathed "Finally decided to show your face did we Mother fucker?" The girl was just a little taller than Bella but she was right up into Jacobs's chest where she jabbed a furious finger. Embry almost laughed at the look on her face when she realised the guy was made of what felt like steel. Jacob glowered at the girl but she refused to back down

"Is Bella Swan here?" He growled looking over her head "I've come to see her and not you"

"Maybe she doesn't want to see you and can't say I blame her not after what you did" She poked him again and winced a little

"Maybe she will once she's heard what I have to say!" Jacob pushed forward a little but Lorna was holding her ground "Bella?" he called "Bella are you in there?" Embry swallowed the laugh he was desperate to release if only the pack could see this now, how their mighty Alpha was being barred from entering an apartment by a slip of a woman. He'd only caught a glimpse of her red hair and pretty face the rest of her was hidden behind Jakes huge frame.

"Well maybe she won't answer seeing she's not here" Lorna looked triumphant as Jacobs face fell

"When will she be back?" he asked pushing a hand through his hair that hung in a loose pony tail down his back "Is she working?" Lorna studied his dark eyes for a moment and she seemed to see something there

"Look…" she began a little calmer now but she still crossed her arms as if they could provide a barrier against Jake. "Bella has gone to stay with her Dad for a few days" Jake looked devastated which surprised Lorna even more

"Where did she go?" he asked "And when …when will she be back?"

"Well seeing as she only flew out last night she won't be back for another five days or so" Jacob closed his eyes as the pain in his chest gripped him. So so fucking close he couldn't believe it Bella must have flown out as they flew in. He gripped the edge of the door frame as a wave of disappointment ripped through his body the wolf howled long and low. He needed to find her and soon.

"Hey you ok?" Lorna asked a little concerned at Jacobs reaction to her news she hesitated for a fraction of a second them thought what the hell "Look come in have some coffee have you eaten?" the words came tumbling out as she grabbed hold of Jakes free hand and pulled. There was no way she could have pulled that body anywhere it didn't want to go luckily Jacob followed and Embry trouped in behind.

"Go sit down in there "Lorna absentmindedly waved a hand in the direction of the living room wondering to herself why on earth she had invited them in. Jake followed by Embry walked in and sat down. He took a deep breath the whole place was saturated with Bella's scent maybe he thought it was a little sweeter than he remembered it but it was her and that was all that mattered. It magically calmed both the man and the wolf. Embry watched him with troubled eyes

"You okay Jake?" he asked "Look maybe we should just find out where she is and go you don't look too good man" Jacob sat back on the sofa oblivious to Embry's questions eyes closed he was lost to Bella's scent

"Do you think one of you could give me a hand?" Lorna called from the kitchen

"I'll go" Embry wearily got up this was turning into a real shitty day if it wasn't already so fucked up

Jacob's eyes s napped open… felt it before he heard it. He knew when a new imprint was formed. "Fuck me" he groaned to himself could things get any fucking worse. He hauled himself up and off the sofa and headed to the kitchen. There sprawled on the floor was Embry totally dazed, feisty red head hadn't fared much better either but at least she had collapsed onto a chair

"Oh my god…oh my God" Lorna kept mumbling like it was some sort of mantra "What the fuck just happened?" Jacob pulled Embry to his feet before clasping one huge hand with his own

"Congratulations Embry you've imprinted" Jacob smiled he was happy for Embry but he really wondered how the Great Spirits had thought Miss Feisty NY was right for the quiet and studious wolf. But hey who was he to question look at his own track record

"What do you mean Imprinted?" Lorna shouted "Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on and why I feel weird?" before anyone could answer the phone rang and Lorna picked up "Mimi "She gasped "Yes two of them, yes I feel weird …how did you know?"

000

Half an hour later and the three of them were in a cab and on their way to Mimi's shop. Lorna hadn't said another word since Jacob and Embry had told her about imprinting. They had given her the abridged version as she was already freaking out anymore and they were both convinced she'd turn psycho. She had but one question when they had finished their explanation and that was directed to Jake. Lorna wanted to know if he had imprinted on Bella and she seemed really angry when he said no.

000

 _ **A/N: So Edward is in Forks for one particular reason...oh I wonder who that could be (cackle) is Charlie in a relationship with Tiffany Call? Oh my and poor Lorna will she accept the imprint or will Mimi interfere oh questions questions…**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_


End file.
